Super Smash Bros All-Stars Battle Royale
by Elemental-Aura
Summary: Super Smash Bros and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale crossover. Find out how two universes collide and fight together to stop evil form taking over. Takes place after Brawl and after Battle Royale. My first story ever
1. Prologue

Satisfaction…Victory…Pride…Peace

These were the feelings going through the heroes of the Smash Universe.

Funny to call all of them heroes, because there's a combination of heroes, rivals and even villains.

But for this harmonious moment they are all heroes. For they have all saved their world being distorted from the evil Tabuu. They fought against him and won, regaining the balance of their world when subspace was taking over.

Now they're watching the sunset on the horizon where the main entrance of Subspace use to be, enjoying the bliss that their world is safe for another day.

All the heroes were so indulged with the setting sun, they didn't notice a bleeding blue enemy washed up on the shore below the cliffs.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Yet Forgotten

(If you see * it will be explained in the description)

Tabuu's struggling. He managed to survive both his injuries and being forced out* of subspace, went into hiding from all those who tries to destroy him.

A few days has passed Tabuu would've died due to living under such injuries and living in the earth's environment that he is not use to, if he wasn't fuelled with revengeful desires.

But he couldn't take it anymore. His body gave up on him and collapsed to the earth's soil, his wings still exposed and broken towards the night sky. Tabuu breathed in the grass' scent. Curses! The scent of the earth's flora was stench to his nose.

"So this is how I spend my last moment? Putting pity on myself, accepting death? Well it doesn't matter everybody believes I died alongside with subspace. At least that way my death will be less pathetic… instead of dying like a wounded soldier… who willows on revenge in his last breath…on his…enemy."

Tabuu slowly closed his eyes awaiting death until…

"It's-a good were using this-a camping trip as a celebration."*

Voices…?

"I wish we could do the this with the Smashers," another voice softly said.

"Piii," agreeing with previous voice.

"They're too busy basking in the glory of saving the world, they forgot about us," replied a different tone bitter than the others.

"Now, now we didn't save that town for glory." another voice countered.

"I know. But just because they saved the entire world they shouldn't take ALL the glory! Look at the areas that were bombed to subspace! They failed to protect those areas before they went into subspace! We managed to protect a whole area from being bombed and we're not getting any recognition!"

They were talking about his culprits? No matter he'll just absorb* the energy from those who are talking and reopen a way into subspace.

As weak as Tabuu was he got up from the ground and limped towards the voices, but did not expect what he confronted.

Tabuu was at a campfire and he was looking at none other than Mewtwo, Roy, Dr. Mario, Young Link and Pichu. The Smashers who once joined the Smashers in the time of Melee. Due to the rustling noise he to get to them, they were all watching him carefully.

"Who are you?" Roy asked cautiously, hand gripping on his sword. Tabuu temporarily forgot about his previous plan and smirked with a new one.

"Oh forgive me! Where are my manners. I am Tabuu." he bowed at the end completely ignoring his injuries.

All five Smashers stood.

"Tabuu?!" As in Tabuu who tried to distort our world that the Smashers reported?!*" Young Link accused.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo asked calmly.

"Oh well, I'll cut to the chase. I want all five of you to join me to take over this world again." Tabuu proposed.

"Are you-a serious?!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"Very," Tabuu said as if it was nothing.

To everyone's surprise Mewtwo hovered over to Tabuu.

"Mewtwo! What are you doing?!" Young Link exclaimed. You can see the confused and scared look in his eyes.

"Joining Tabuu." The legendary clone said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What?!" Dr. Mario shouted.

"This is our opportunity to prove to those Smashers we shouldn't be pushed aside! They've completely forgot about us now that they're ravishing in the glory that they 'saved' the world!" Mewtwo exclaimed telepathically. "Not only we'll prove they failed to finish off the 'terror' of subspace!" He gestured to Tabuu. "This is to prove that they never should forget us!"*

"Mewtwo," Roy sternly said he alongside Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu stood together. "If you don't come to your senses and come back to us. We'll have no choice but to kill you alongside Tabuu," the red head swordsman threatened.

"Pichu!" Pichu backed up.

"No," Mewtwo still calm as ever.

Roy looked down in disappointment "Very well… Now!"

The four remaining fighters charged straight towards Mewtwo and Tabuu, ready and willing to attack them. Mewtwo predicted this and used his psychic abilities to stop them.

"Mewtwo! What are you doing?!" Roy shocked in his statue state still in an attack charge.

"I'm doing this for us,*" Mewtwo still in his bland emotion waved his hand.

"Arrrghh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Noooo!"

"Chuuu!"

The four good-hearted warriors broke their statue state only to grasp their forehead that's in pain.

"Mewtwo…no…stop…"

It was too late. Without mercy Mewtwo blocked out free-will of the others controlling their own bodies and now had complete control over them. The only evidence of Mewtwo's handy-work is the blank look in the others eyes.

During all this Tabuu just smirked like a quiet adult watching an act in a comedy club. He decided to pursue his plan when he now saw the four mind-control fighters lined up like soldiers eagerly awaiting an order.

"Well I didn't expect that," Tabuu trying to bring back conversation.

"I'm doing this for them. They'll see how selfish the Smashers really are," Mewtwo answered calmly unaffected to what he did to his own friends.

"Now Mewtwo, stand aside." Tabuu ordered.

"Why?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Just do it." Mewtwo reluctantly steeped aside from Tabuu. The blue codec man spread his arms out and a white glow emitted from the brain washed four, before the glow travelling out of their bodies and into Tabuu's hands* and all four victims cringed in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Mewtwo worriedly asked for his friends.

"I'm absorbing their energy. Relax this isn't going to kill them." Tabuu explained. He stopped absorbing from the mind controlled four and they all fell down unconsciously obviously exhausted from being drained from.

Tabuu on the other hand felt their power healing his cuts and vanishing the neon blue blood on his body, before holding his hand out and a small round dark purple gateway big enough for Tabuu appeared.

"Get in," that's all Tabuu said before entering the portal and vanished in it's abyss. Mewtwo knew that Tabuu's tone was not meant to be denied.

The clone Pokemon gently telekinetically moved his tired comrades through the gateway before going in himself before the hole closed.

All was left was the sound of the crackling fire. The only witness to the events that have been unfolded.

* * *

* explanations

1st *: Everything will be explained in Chapter 2  
2nd *: During the entire Subspace Emissary Mewtwo, Roy, Dr. Mario, Young Link and Pichu were protecting an area from the Shadow Bugs and Subspace bombing and were successful that's why they're celebrating  
3rd *: After Subspace Emissary was over the entire SSBB fighters sent out news reports telling what casued this event to happen  
4th *: I gave Tabuu the ability to absorb life force energy from people

Mewtwo's behaviour and reason and why he's acting like this. We all know Mewtwo is a cloned Pokemon of Mew for Giovanni right and Giovanni was gloating how "he" was all powerful when it was Mewtwo's own power doing his work. And Mewtwo despises him. And after everthing that happened with Ash, Mewtwo turned good. Mewtwo was often viewed as a lone wolf but when joining SSB lots of people became his friends and he was happy. Unfortunately Mewtwo saw the SSBB taking credit of saving ALL the credit saving the world and was really hurt because they were his friends. This brought angry memories and feelings of Giovanni back to him. That's why he brain-washed his remaining friends Roy, Dr. Mario, Young Link and Pichu because he's clouded by his hatred towards Giovanni he wanted to force them to see that's what the SSBB members were really like (even though we know better. It's Mewtwo's past and hatred that is clouding his better judgement.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and Reasons

As Mewtwo travelled through the dark void, the purple cloud like void started to clear.

The clone Pokemon eyes encountered a sky of endless tainted dark clouds that rumbles fear to new visitors with electric blue thunder that ravels through the possessed clouds, like a sea-serpent swimming through the rough crashing waves of the ocean.

Mewtwo was still staring gob-smacked at this new chaotic territory when his curiosity wanted to speak. "What is this place?"

"Subspace," Tabuu simply answered.

This got Mewtwo's full attention.

"Subspace? But I though the Smashers destroyed it,"

Mewtwo's statement made Tabuu lightly chuckle wickedly. "Mewtwo, Subspace is a world parallel to the Smash Universe. Before I interfered, both these worlds never intersect but yet worked together side by side. So in order to destroy subspace, you have to destroy the Smash Universe."

"So it's similar to Giratina's Distortion World in my universe?" Mewtwo concluded.

"So that was the creature who attacked me." Tabuu though out-loud, then he noticed Mewtwo was giving him a questioning look.

"You see Mewtwo since the Smash Universe is a place where subjects from other universes can crossover and interact with each other when Master Hand brings them here. Since Master Hand can travel from the outer worlds of the universe, I can travel through other universes by subspace only. I encountered your universe and fought a six-winged dragon, Giratina as you said and it put up quite a fight. I almost didn't make it back to my subspace and closed the worm-hole before it tried to have another shot at me. I guess this Giratina is the entity of the Distortion World in your universe, as I am the entity of Subspace."

Mewtwo remembered what Tabuu previously said while listening to his story. "Wait! You told me in order to destroy Subspace you have to destroy the Smash Universe. Then why did you try to destroy the Smash Universe!" Mewtwo telepathically accused.

"You think I would be foolish enough to destroy my own home! I was merely expanding it!" Tabuu spat. This only confused the clone legendary.

"Mewtwo I may be able to travel to different universes subspace, but I felt I could do so much more than merely be the lone traveller of subspace with the power I once wield. I felt I could conquer both worlds and I had an idea to upset the balance of this universe. So I lured Master Hand in one of my Subspace portals, defeated him and made him my puppet. I ordered that he can gather many minions he pleased as long as he made a special type of container."

"A container?" asked a puzzled Mewtwo.

"Yes, you see the subspace clouds around us?" Tabuu gestured to their surrounding atmosphere.

"If they are exposed to the outer universe without a portal, the subspace clouds and outer universe will stall to see if they are compatible. Both substances will realise they're not and it will cause the exposed subspace clouds in the outer universe to explode to try and get back into subspace. During that explosion, instead of letting the subspace clouds return, I control the worm-hole they create and absorb the areas that the subspace exploded into orbs, thus keeping the outer universe from being destroyed and letting my subspace clouds contaminate and spread out in the outer universe letting subspace take over and unbalance the universe."

"But some-how when the Smashers revived back from their trophy state and managed to find me through the 'Great Maze,' containing their outer universe. They all attacked me and I took too much damage and couldn't handle controlling the orbs of the outer universe so I let them go. But unfortunately my wounds were far too great and I was too weak to stay in the subspace realm. So subspace rejected me to the outer universe where everything was going back to normal. My plans, my efforts where all for nothing. But hopefully on our next assault it will go more smoothly," Tabuu calmly finished.

Mewtwo just stood there. He understood why Tabuu did this and wanted to pursue another attempt to control the Smash Universe. So he didn't say anything, but suddenly his telepathy reacted. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes I did," Tabuu may not have psychic powers like Mewtwo, but he can sense life force energy from any being.

"What do you think it is?" The psychic type Pokemon wondered.

"I don't know it's too faint, but I will absorb it's energy. I don't think your allies can handle anymore life force energy taken away from them." Tabuu gestured towards Dr. Mario, Roy, Young Link and Pichu slowly getting up from their previous absorption from Tabuu.

"Then let's go and find it then," Mewtwo suggested encase Tabuu changed his mind and turn on them.

Tabuu went in front as the leader, Mewtwo by his side and the remaining brain-washed four were in the back like loyal guards as they travelled deeper into the abyss of subspace to search for the energy that has been detected.


	4. Chapter 3: Subspace Break Through

The five has-been Smashers were still following the blue codec man through the endless, polluted sea of subspace, trying to find the energy source that both Mewtwo and Tabuu sensed.

Tabuu was taken back to the location where he made the Great Maze that he used with the outer world's location were bombed. The stairwell was still their, but something else was awaiting them up the top.

"That's new," Tabuu said out-loud.

What Tabuu was witnessing was a blue subspace portal, as big as the orbs containing the outer universe put together was at the top of the stairwell.

"Why? It's another subspace wormhole. I thought you had the ability to open and close wormholes to other universes?" Mewtwo asked when seeing Tabuu stop to look at the blue wormhole.

"I do, but I do not control when a new wormhole appears. Subspace does that on it's own. But new wormhole's aren't as huge as this one and not to mention this wormhole is blue, all the previous wormholes were purple matching subspace." Tabuu answered the cloned legendary.

The small group of six made their way up the stairwell, climbing their way to their way to the final step. When they reached the top they stared inside the endless tunnel of the blue wormhole.

"The life force energy is coming down there, I can feel it," Tabuu stated while looking inside the foreign wormhole before turning to Mewtwo. "I need you to use your psychic powers to send us down there. Due to the state of my wings," he gestured with a little flitter. "I won't be able to fly down there myself."

Mewtwo was getting sick of this. He just met Tabuu and already the blue man is treating him like a lap-dog more than a respected ally, just like Gio…. No! He's doing this for his friends to show them that the Smashers have completely forgotten about them, that they don't actually care about them. However his deep thought didn't go unnoticed by Tabuu.

"Are you okay?" Tabuu asked, trying sound concerned when he couldn't care less.

"Yes, I'm just concentrating on my psychic powers, so I know how much I need to lift all of us," The clone Pokemon calmly lied.

Tabuu wasn't buying it, he'll deal with Mewtwo later, right now, he needed to use him.

Mewtwo telekinetically lift everyone up and they all floated into the wormhole.

The small group travelled through the unknown wormhole, they travelled down the seemingly endless tunnel believing it will never end.

Then suddenly a long white neon light went past them with a flock of circle's, triangle's, x's and y's matching the same long neon light.

Not long since that occurrence, the blue mist at the end of the wormhole collided with them. When the mist cleared they encountered a completely foreign area and the flooring is covered with sky-blue hexagon tiles and prisms.

Mewtwo gently landed everybody down on the tiles and observed the new area. "There's nobody here," Mewtwo said, annoyed that he travelled everyone here for nothing, but yet confused that his telepathy mislead him.

"No the life-force energy us coming over here," Tabuu calmly stated as he walked towards a suspiciously large pile of purple rubble.

"It may not be a living thing, but I'll be more than willing to see what power these rocks will offer when I absorb the energy from them," Tabuu reached out his hand to grab a piece of the purple crystal until…

"My, my. I didn't expect my bait to become my predator." a voice came out of nowhere

"Who's there?!" Tabuu demanded at the new unknown voice.

"Look at the non-living rocks that you'll be more willing to absorb the energy from," the voice remarked.

Tabuu walked around the rubble to look for the voice. What he encountered is not what he expected. "Who…or what are you?" Tabuu completely shocked. The purple crystal rubble as shattered and messed up it may be, it still managed to form a giant half injured face.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Polygon Man," The purple rubble humbly replied.

Tabuu looked around the area from this so-called 'Polygon Man' "So where's the rest of your body?" asked the now unamused Tabuu.

"I'm only a head, but 'Polygon Head' didn't sound as menacing as 'Polygon Man." And where's the rest of you wings 'fairy?" Counter remarked Polygon Man.

"Touché," answered Tabuu starting to get impressed with this 'Polygon Man,' "So what was your downfall that put you in this condition?" Tabuu wondered.

"I lured together many heroes and villains tempting them with the power I once wield, so the could do anything with it. They all started to fight each other for my power. My power was so tempting for their desires it split up the good and evil between one of the fighters. But unfortunately when I thought I was going to enjoy a ruthless killing spree, they all worked together and attacked me. When I couldn't take anymore damage I teleported out of the battle, but unfortunately that was a victory because each of them took a fragment of my power. So I'm using whatever power I have left to lure anybody here and take their life-force energy and that's when you came in," Polygon Man explained.

"So you lured Mario, Link and all the rest of the Smashers to you and they attacked you and stole your power?" Tabuu concluded.

"Mario? Link? Smashers? None of these names rings a bell," a confused Polygon Man replied.

Tabuu was completely befuddled. Polygon Man didn't encounter the Smashers? Then who else could've attacked him? Tabuu observed the surrounding area, the subspace wormhole the fighters that seemed just like the Smashers that attacked Polygon Man.

"This dimension is completely separate from the Smash universe and all the other universe connected to it. If were both entities of our respective subspace our defeat from our fights must've caused a reaction to make two different dimensions subspace to connect," Tabuu theorised.

"I feel like who ever these 'Smashers' are, they were responsible for your wings," Polygon Man glanced at Tabuu's wings. "Maybe we should team-up and take revenge on both of our culprits and gain domination over both dimensions," Polygon Man offered to Tabuu. This made Tabuu chuckle menacingly.

"Why should I help you? What's stopping me from absorbing all you life-force energy and I will rule both dimensions for myself… Unless you've got something to offer me, say better control." Tabuu nodded towards Mewtwo and the rest of the group. Polygon Man took the hint.

"That can be arranged, but tell me, the human-cat like thing, he's controlling the rest with psychic powers, isn't he?" Polygon Man asked.

"Yes he is. Why?" Tabuu answered when he noticed Polygon Man levitating five crystal shards close to the ground.

"You'll see, just kindly step aside," graciously asked the rubble head. Tabuu stepped aside and just like bullets shooting out of a gun, Tabuu launched the crystals on each of the fighters chests. All five just gasped from the sudden pain.

"Say something! I have the ability to corrupt anyone's emotion to however I please! Say something that will make them angry but will be but stay loyal to us!" Demanded the purple crystal head. Tabuu gave the five fighters his full attention.

"I want all of you to feel the neglect the Smashers gave you when they saved the world. How they didn't acknowledged you when you helped save from the subspace bombs. They took all the glory for themselves! I want you to hold on to that anger and help me destroy them!" Tabuu commanded.

As Tabuu verbally persuaded the five fighters, Polygon Man worked on corrupting their emotions with the crystal shards.

Not long the shards fused on their chest over their hearts and the five fighter opened there new dark purple tainted eyes.

"What are we waiting for! Let's destroy those Smashers!" Sinfully spat Roy.

"Yeah, let's-a go! I'll show-a them I'm the bett-a Mario!" agreed the emotionally corrupted Dr. Mario.

"I'll show them what happens when they neglect us!" malignity said Young Link.

"Pi-Pichu!" mischievously agreed Pichu.

"Oh, it feels good to be bad again. It'll feel better showing those Smashers that I'm the ultimate Pokemon!" Maliciously said Mewtwo.

Tabuu smirked. Satisfied what Tabuu did and sure Mewtwo won't back stab him in his new condition.

"Well, that was sure impressing. With Mewtwo being controlled by us with the crystal fuelling him with rage, he can be used more on fighting instead of controlling the others. But what do we do now?"

"Well I can't move in my condition but I have enough power to fuse us together." Polygon Man said.

"Why should we fuse." Tabuu completely confused.

"I had great power before. All I need to do is take it back from the fighters that took it from me and I can only imagine what power you had before your ordeal. So with our powers combined nothing can stop us." Polygon Man said efficiently.

Tabuu pondered for awhile until he finally made a decision. "Okay. Let's see if we have enough power to fuse ourselves together."

Both Tabuu and Polygon Man closed their eyes and concentrated their powers together. The purple crystal shards near Polygon Man started to float and circled around Tabuu and Polygon Man.

The crystals on Polygon Man started to came off him and merged on Tabuu's codec body. Tabuu covered his body with his new and still repairing wings while more of Polygon Man's crystals fused on him.

When all the crystals combined with Tabuu, the new purple crystalline Tabuu glowed blue patterns matching his older body colour and Tabuu spread his newly repaired wings and revealed his new body.

The new body's head was respectively Polygon Man's, but the wings and body shape are Tabuu's but now purple and crystalline.

After the fusion was complete, Polygon Man and Tabuu's body spread their wings opened it's newly orange eyes.

* * *

***New body's inner mind. Tabuu and Polygon Man was standing side to side***

_"It worked! With the remaining power we had, we managed to successfully fuse into a new body." Polygon Man completely amazed._

_"Yes indeed my new comrade, but before we proceed with our plans of revenge. What should we call this new body of ours?" Calmly asked Tabuu._

_"It might sound a bit simplistic, but it seems right. I was thinking about 'Poly-Tabuu,'" concluded Polygon Man._

_"Poly-Tabuu? Hmm… It'll do for now," agreed Tabuu. "Now let's start on our first phase of our plan of revenge and domination between the two dimensions."_


	5. Chapter 4: First Phase of Chaos

**Fat Princess Universe: Red Kingdom - Castle**

Princess Plump was strolling around was strolling around her castle without any guards to escort her. It was just one of those days where she likes to be alone and let her mind wonder.

She would think about the people of her kingdom, her loyal, faithful guards and how she could ever repay them, her previous adventure she had where she encountered so many different people and animals and how they gained some sort of power after they destroyed a huge, purple crystal head.

But what the 'most' important thing in her mind was cake. All the different types of cake there is and could be throughout all the different universes and hopefully she will be lucky enough to taste and savour them.

"Princess! Princess!" Princess Plump turned around to see a doctor running towards her.

"Princess, some of the troops have-a been-a severely injured," calmly informed the doctor.

"How did that happen?!" Questioned the worried princess.

"I do-a not know. They were doing their routes and-a their comrades found them. I left the nurses to take-a care of them so I can-a personally inform and escort you to the medical ward," the doctor explained.

"Yes. Please doctor, show me to my troops. I need to see the damage for myself," Princess Plump said concerned for her soldiers.

The princess followed rhe doctor to the infirmary until they reached a large double oak door.

"In-a here princess, the troops are waiting for you," the doctor informed.

The doctor opened the door the princess was about to walk in the room, but noticed a blue black worm-hole.

"What in the Red Kingdom is…Ah!"

Princess Plump was about to face the doctor, but felt someone push her in. As she fell in the unknown hole, she looked back in the entrance and noticed the doctor was evilly smirking. Before the wormhole closed she could've sworn his purple eyes were glowing.

* * *

**Jak and Daxter Universe: Wasteland**

Jak was trying his best to avoid the rocks, large skeletons and large sand hills in the harsh terrain of the Wasteland on his Zoomer.

Why are they zooming through the Wasteland? Well apparently Daxter came back from a perimeter search from the safer parts of Wasteland, closer to the village to see if there would be any potential Metal Heads attacks.

Instead the Ottsel found a little boy crying in between a large rubble of rocks, hiding and obviously scared.

Daxter tried to coax the kid to come with him back to Spargus, but the kid was to scared and would not budge from his spot.

With great reluctance Daxter left the kid promising he'll come back with help, thinking if he came back with Jak the kid will be more comfortable with his own kind.

"Are we getting close to him?"! Jak yelled, getting concerned for this new-found kid and looking out for any Metal Heads.

"Yeah, yeah! He's close by! Wait! Stop here!" Daxter stopped, which made Jak come to a halt. Jak heard a sniffling sound coming from a near by rubble of rocks.

"Let me try and get him ready for you," Daxter said as he went to the rocks, the closer he got the more cautious he was. Then he stared directly inside the nest of rocks.

"Hey, buddy. See I promised I'd be back. I would like you to meet my best friend. He'll help us get out of this desert," Daxter faced him and gestured him to come over.

Jak walked cautiously muting the crunching noise of his feet when it made contact with the dried sand on the desert floor, to sound less intimidating to the already scared kid.

As he got close, Daxter climbed on his shoulder. "This is Jak. He's a great fighter, well not as great as me," replied the cocky Ottsel trying to brighten up the mood. "We'll both make sure your safe," Daxter returned back to his caring tone for the kid.

Jak and the blond hair child made eye contact. Blue meeting purple. Jak reached out his hand. "We'll protect you. No need to worry," Jak said caringly.

They boy smiled than quickly smirked. The boy rolled underneath Jak's legs far enough distance from him and turned to face him. The kid was holding an already lit bomb, the string quickly making it's way to explode.

"Hey, hey! Kid what do you think your doing?!" Jak shouted. Shocked and confused on what's happening.

The kid lightly chuckled and threw the bomb near Jak's feet. The force of the explosion was strong enough to send Jak and Daxter flying off the ground.

They would've made contact with to the desert floor, but a blue void suddenly appeared under them and they continued falling down.

* * *

**MediEvil Universe: Kingdom of Gallowmere - Outside Graveyard**

Sir Daniel Fortesque was checking around the outside premises of Gallowmere to make sure there was no evil Undead subjects of Zarok that could cause potential mayhem.

Then behind a large tombstone, a purple hooded warrior confronted him and by the looks of his sword and attire he is a swordsman.

The skeleton knight raised his guard up when he saw the swordsman point his sword towards him.

The warrior charged and both fighters swords collided, the fight was an even stalemate.

Sir Daniel saw an opportunity to strike, but the foe raised his sword and vertically swung his sword towards the ground and a burst if flames erupted from the collision and hit Sir Daniel causing him to stumble back.

The skeleton knight lost his footing and fell back and continued to fall as he noticed he fell down a tunnel of blue.

* * *

**Bioshock Universe: Point Prometheus - Proving Grounds**

Big Daddy and Little Sister were spending time with each other just calmly enjoying each others company until Little Sister spotted something.

"Oooh, look Mr. B!" Little Sister excitingly said as she ran off.

What Little Sister saw was a small teddy bear size yellow mouse with big flat ears coming up to Little Sister.

"It's so cute," she cooed. "It's even cuter than the little 'sack man' we meet before."

She crouched down to hug the mouse, then suddenly it's pink cheeks sparked electricity and shocked Little Sister straight up. She backed up into a blue wormhole that suddenly appeared behind her and fell in. The wormhole quickly closed when it got the little girl.

Little Sister's sudden disappearance enraged Big Daddy and went head first to attack the offending mouse.

The mouse saw this and sent a strong electrical charge at him, which electrocuted it knocked Big Daddy back into another awaiting wormhole behind him.

* * *

**inFAMOUS Universe: Historic** **District**

"Just give up now man! I'm better, stronger, badder and I don't hesitate to kill!" My evil clone yelled as he sent another red electrical charge straight towards me. I managed to block it with my amp.

"If you were really better, you would've made a hit by now!" I remarked while sending a blue electrical charge and usefully hitting my evil clone's left shoulder. Hey, just because he's evil it doesn't mean I can't make any good comebacks.

Okay let's get to the important question. How did I manage to get an evil clone? Well some time ago I heard about some special activity, that attracted a group of people that were good, bad or neither. I thought I could use that activity to control my powers.

What was waiting for me other than many different types of people, hybrid animals and even Gods and a huge, purple, crystal head that possessed a lot of power. Power I could use to change our lives and even our worlds.

I was thrilled that maybe this power could help me control my powers, but temptation and domination were rising in my mind. That I could use this power to shape the Empire the way I want it to be.

I was conflicted with my emotions I didn't notice the giant head sending an energy blast at me. It didn't obliterate me, but I was under excruciating pain. I thought it would never stop.

Then the pain went away, I was so exhausted I collapsed on the ground, I rolled to my side and I noticed I was looking at a more angrier, darker version of myself. When we stood up he attacked me and went to attack a short 'fat princess.'

My clone was aggressive, rash, obnoxious and just down right evil. Although he did help all of us destroy the huge crystal head and gained a fragment of it's power.

Unfortunately since he was also me, he came back to my universe. He's been causing random attacks in the Empire and I'm the only one strong enough to confront him.

I'm hoping since he's a part of me and has powers of electricity. I can just absorb him back into me. All my negative emotions back where they belong, repressed and will never hurt anyone ever again.

I was going to send a series of multiple attacks to my clone, until a weird human-cat like thing just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of our fight. It looked back and forth between me and my clone.

"Interesting due to the conflicting emotion, the subject split into two by my master's power. Positive and negative. Due to have the same power of electricity, the positive energy control positive charged substance of electricity and that goes the same conclusion for the negative energy subject."

"Due to being positive and negative. Both subjects are drawn to each others electric field, that the opposing energy will find it's opposite's point charge. Just like North and South Pole magnets," explained to no one in particular.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about, but take this!" My clone arrogantly said before sending a red electric charge at him.

The charge was getting closer and closer, but the human-cat thing raised his hand and stopped the charge on it's path. I saw this as an opportunity and sent a blue charge at it, but the creature merely raised his other hand and the results were the same.

"Without anymore interruptions," the creature's eyes glowed and I felt my body stop moving, I had no control over it except for my eyes. I looked at my clone and he had the same worried look as me.

"Let's see if my theory is correct," the creature switched our charges positions red in front of me and my blue charge at my clone. The creature dropped his hands and both charges made a straight line to me and my clone.

We both got hit on our chest and I waited for the collision of the ground, but instead I fell in some sort of tunnel and I saw a blue ring closing my sights off the district as I continued to fall down the tunnel.

I was losing consciousness from the pain I endured from the attack and my eyes fell shut.

* * *

Okay guys I REALLY need your help in this chapter. Since I'm more of a Nintendo gamer I have no idea about the names or locations on where everyone lives. So if people are in places where they don't belong. PLEASE tell me so I can change it and put them in the place where they normally are.


	6. Chapter 5: A Painfully Forced Reunion

**Subspace: Playstation All-Stars Universe**

Cole was regaining consciousness and sat up. Other than noticing his clone was here with him, so were all the previous fighters he meet before is there as well. Some of them regaining consciousness or already standing up observing the area. The area was the familiar light blue hexagon tiles and prisms.

"How did we get back here?" Cole asked out-loud to anybody that was listening. His questioned was ignored when every fighter noticed a small wooden creature with a funnel snout, blond hair and green clothes.

"Hey! You were that thing that ambushed me in the Peruvian Jungle!" Nathan Drake threateningly accused.

The creature reached for it's back and quickly put something on it's face. A bright light appeared, blinding everyone and what replaced the small wooden creature was now a big, round rock creature in it's place wearing it's clothes.

"Ratchet, I believe that's the creature that attacked us in Veldia?" "Right as usual Clank," Ratchet confirming Clank in a fighting stance.

The rock creature reached behind it's back and put something behind it's face. The light blinding them again and when it cleared a fish-person was in it's place, wearing the same uniform as the wood and rock creature.

"It's you! The sea-monkey that attacked me near the lake in Monkey Forest!" Spike glared at his attacker.

Just like the wood and rock creature, the fish human did the same movements. This time the light was way more brighter and blinding and when it cleared, there stood a tall white haired man with markings on his face, wearing a black and white tunic carrying a peculiar sword.

"You warrior! I would like to finish our fight before you sent me here!" Nariko challenged, already in her fighting stance.

The tall man got both hands to the sides of his face and the bright light once again came. When the light faded away, a young blond hair boy, wearing a green tunic was standing where the man was. In the boy's hand is a mask that looks very similar to the tall white hair man's face.

"Hey isn't that the kid we tried to get out of the Wasteland, Daxter?" Jak asked his Ottsel friend.

"Yeah it's that little wise guy that bombed us here! I'll give him a piece of my mind, or better yet my fist!" Daxter furiously exclaimed before he marched towards the boy.

But Daxter was stopped by lightning that came out of no where, which caused him to run back to Jak's shoulder.

Not long after the small teddy bear size yellow mouse jumped on the boy's shoulder.

"Your that creature that attacked Dusty into a wormhole and I jumped in after him!" Kat exclaimed while hugging Dusty.

"It also attacked me outside Club Fun!" Pa Rappa added.

"It also gave me quite a shock while I was planning my next heist in Paris, literally." said an annoyed Sly Copper.

"Mr. B, there's that mouse that shocked us! I want you to hurt it!" Demanded Little Sister with a pout while Big Daddy was blinking red furiously.

Suddenly a short doctor somersaulted and landed near the boy. His appearance caused some of the fighters to glare.

"Your that ruffian doctor that pushed me in here!" Princess Plump yelled.

"You snuck up on me outside my own home!" Toro hissed.

"Your that medical doctor who ambushed me in the academy!" Radec snarled darkly while preparing his gun.

"You also challenged me at the Hall of Judgement and broke the floor and I fell into a wormhole!" Heihachi sneered clenching his knuckles.

Sackboy was shaking his fist furiously towards the doctor. It seems obvious that he must've met the doctor before in his home universe.

Behind a glowing prism the purple hooded warrior appeared and joined the small offending group.

"Hmm mmmm mmmrghh hm hmmrgh hmm rrrgh!" (Translation: Your that swordsman I fought in the graveyard!) Sir Daniel muffled dangerously.

"I don't know what you said 'Skull Knight,' but I want a rematch from that guy!" Dante challenged.

"Not before me you don't," Raiden calmly said stepping in front of Dante eyes glaring at the opposing swordsman.

"It'll be me who challenges him before any of you! HE DESTROYED MY BELOVED ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Spat Sweet Tooth, his fire hair blazing furiously like his temper.

"If anyone will challenge him it shall be me. I don't let Gods defeat me, why should I let some warrior humiliate me like this!" Kratos spoke, stepping forth to fight the mystery fighter.

Kratos immediately came to a halt when the weird cat-human creature appears out of no where in the middle of the opposing group.

"Hey! Your the necromorph that attacked me in the abandon space station I was exploring." Isaac Clarke said out-loud.

"Whatever the hell it is, it's bad news judging from the powers it used on our fight," Emmet replied getting in a fight stance.

"That creature of the Underworld managed to get into Olympus! That thing should be punished by a God for it's crime!" Zeus threateningly bellowed making sparks of electricity out of his hands.

"Hey gramps! If anyone is going to kill that thing it's gonna be me!" The arrogant Evil Cole claimed.

"No, we need to figure out a plan to defeat it together. Or did you forget how he defeated you." Remarked Good Cole, all he received was a sneer from his evil half.

The All-Stars then heard a maniacal laugh in the background and the blue prisms on the stage turned purple and they all looked up and saw a sea of dark blue clouds. Then a figure appeared from the clouds gasping all of them.

"Your…your…" Toro stuttered.

"That's right! I was the giant purple head that you thought you 'killed.' I forgot to introduce my self the last time, but I'll introduce you in my new form. I am Poly-Tabuu. I hope my minions made sure your return to subspace was a safe one?" Sarcastically welcomed Poly-Tabuu.

"What do you want from us!" Dante yelled.

"Oh nothing, it's just that all of you borrowed something from me and I want it back. What was it, oh yeah. My powers that each of you stole a fragment of!" Poly-Tabuu sinisterly replied while still staying in his sarcasm demeanour.

"Ha! What makes you believe that we'll just give your powers back! We can just use your own powers against you right now and end you!" Heihachi cunningly remarked.

"Yeah about that. Since those powers originally belongs to me, I CAN EASILY TAKE IT BACK!" Poly-Tabuu yelled and spread his arms open.

Everyone glowed blue and that blue aura went straight into Poly-Tabuu's awaiting palms and absorbed that power within him.

"I feel my power returning to me!" said Poly Tabuu enjoying the sensational feeling of his powers returning to him.

Poly-Tabuu dropped his arms finished taking back all his powers. He looked at the All-Star fighters, all of them down on their knees, exhausted from their absorption since Poly-Tabuu's powers was bonded with their life force energy.

"We…defeated you before…without the use of your power. What makes you think…we can't do it again." Kratos tried to sound menacingly, but was too weak from being forcefully drained.

"Because right now, your all too weak. I don't want to be wasting my time with pitiful fighters. And besides you all have another engagement else where," After Poly-Tabuu spoke he raised his hand and a purple wormhole opened and unlike the others, this wormhole was sucking all the fighters in.

Some of the All-Stars tried to hold on to the ground or the prisms, but they too weak from being drained to resist the pull of the wormhole.

Only Poly-Tabuu and his minions seems unaffected from the pulling force of the wormhole, although the human-cat thing eyes were glowing dark blue and it along with the other minions were glowing dark blue as well.

Once every All-Star fighter went in the purple wormhole it closed and Polygon Man and Tabuu thought amongst themselves.

***Poly-Tabuu Inner Mind***

"Well that went rather well, everything is going as planned," Polygon said pleased that the fighters that once tried to destroy him will soon meet their demise.

"Yes, if things go smoothly as they are, we should be able to spread subspace in the outer-worlds of every universe in between both dimension. Now should we watch your fighters verse my fighters?" Tabuu graciously offered.

"It's the only reason why agreed to send them there," replied a joyously malicious Polygon Man.

* * *

Okay guys what do you think? Sorry I havn't posted in a while, I should've told you I'll be **posting every week**, I'm making this story as I go while adding and erasing parts that will make it better.

Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I wanted you guys to know that everyone encountered either Mewtwo, Roy, Mario, Young Link or Pichu in their home universes and they brought them to subspace

Yes, Young Link has his masks, sword and sheild as he does in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Poly-Tabuu sent them back to their home universes to 'improve' them. Pichu and Mewtwo has some new tricks. Roy has some new techniques he learned from some recent Fire Emblem games. And if I'm creative enough Dr. Mario will have some new moves to show

I'm changing PSASBR ending they all were lured to Polygon Man's subspace, Polygon Man tried to manipulate them into killing each other it almost worked but instead they worked together and thought they destroyed him and they gained a fragment.

One of the PSASBR fighters (you can choose who ever) started to attack Polygon Man and the rest followed and after the 'defeat' everybody fighters was immediately transported back to their home universes and the respective places,

e.g. Zeus went straight back to Olympus and Kratos was where ever the heck he was

Also in this story we will be able to understand Toro, Heihachi and Kat we'll just understand them in English if Emmett can understand Kat then we and the other can understand them as well. Also Marth in Super Smash Bros Marth is Japanese and people in fanfics make him speak English so I'll do the same

Happy Mother's Day to all the Mother's in the world today! (Even though I highly doubt a mother would be reading my story)


	7. Chapter 6: Haunted Before the Crises

_[Dream]_

_[I sensed a strong force calling out to me. I abandoned my work in order to find it. My colleges can just contact me on my codec. I just had to look for that alluring force._

_I travelled for quite some time before entering into a weird world full of blue hexagons tiles and prisms, but I knew the power I felt was somewhere around here so I patrolled the area trying to look for it. Then suddenly a huge purple crystal head appeared above me giving me a sinister smile._

_"You're the first to appear in my realm. Why don't we have a little fun," it maliciously said._

_Apparently what it meant by 'fun' was rocketing himself towards the ground trying to crush me, luckily I quickly jumped and rolled out of it's collision course._

_We locked in battle, but I was losing. I never experienced losing before, but I never had to fight a giant powerful head before either. I knew I was out of my league, I had to get out of here before the head ended me. The power I sensed before could be damned for all I care._

_When the head tried to squash me again, I quickly ran to the edge of the arena, whipped out one of my Cypher's and hovered above the prims and out of that death trap. _

_Due to taking seriously amount of damage from our fight, I couldn't hold on, my fingers were slipping and without meaning to, I let go._

_I fell down the blue abyss, it felt like an eternity until the clouds changed purple and started to clear. Beneath me there was a large ship with batwings, I activated another Cypher and roughly steered towards the ship. When I got close enough I let go and landed on my side and rolled. Not my most graceful landing, but you work with what you got when you have severe injuries._

_I stealthily snuck inside and found a room that was quite far from the main control room and deserted to. I set up my box and tried to recover my injuries with some sleep. But how was I supposed to sleep when that purple, crystal head keeps taunting me with his maniacal laugh.]_

* * *

Snake woke up from his sleep. Well nightmare since he really didn't get that much sleep. He sat up, trying to forget about his nightmare until a quick rapping sound came from his door, Snake got up from his bed and went to open his to reveal a blue roughly human sized hedgehog.

{Snake's Pov}

"Oh Sonic, what's going on?" wondered Snake when greeting Sonic.

"Snake! Master Hand wants us to meet him in the main meeting room! He even contact the Smashers with the flying space ships to go and collect everyone that doesn't have one of their own and bring them here! He's opening wormholes for them as we speak! This is huge if he's contacting everyone! We have to go now!" The blue hedgehog excitingly said.

"Alright, alright just let me get changed and I'll see all of you in the meeting room." After I informed him Sonic quickly left, leaving a fading trail of blue blur. With him gone I closed the door behind me.

I'll tell you a bit about myself. You should fel privileged my life is very confidential.

My name is Snake, that's the only name you'll get off me and my line of work is classified.

My nightmare I had before Sonic came in, were actually memories that happened. After Tabuu's defeat, I told Master Hand (who wasn't really evil) about my situation.

He told me that mostly everyone lives in separate universes since this universe was meant for subjects from different universes to interact with one another and I must've fell in a subspace hole from my universe where I'm from and lead me here.

Master Hand offered that he'll try and find the universe that contained my home then Sonic came in apparently he had the same problem as well. Master Hand made the same promise to Sonic as he did with me and then offered that we can stay in one of the many rooms in the base facility floating in the sky.

Mr Game & Watch and R.O.B live here as well, they 'said' that there was nothing for them back in their universes so they permanently live here now.

Master Hand is still trying to find both Sonic and my homes. The big hand even provided me some clothes and other necessities during my stay here, I changed out of my white shirt and black shorts and into my mission suit while also organised my gadgets.

Master Hand told me that this base facility was also a home for him and the fighters that stay here when there was any tournaments taking place, before Tabuu invaded and turning this place into his own personal laboratory for subspace bombs. Master Hand was still trying to fix this place to make it more comfortable for competitors for the future tournament that he's already planning.

I walked out of my room tying up my bandana making my way to meeting room. I almost got there until a familiar blue blur went straight passed me.

"Hurry up slow poke! The gang is here!" Sonic shouted as he zoomed out the main door, luckily the automatic doors opened up for him.

Thinking that Master Hand won't tell us what's going on unless everybody is in the meeting room, I changed course and followed Sonic outside in my own pace.

I got outside the Ancient Ruins and saw many airships flying in and preparing to land. The first to arrive were a blue and silver space-jet and a red and black one that looked exactly like it. The blue one landed first followed by the red and both of their doors opened.

"Ha! We beat you O'Donnell!" Fox shouted at Wolf triumphantly with Falco stepping out of the ship with a smirk.

"Of course you did! I had to pick up fatso here and he was slowing down my Wolfen!" Wolf shouted back.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'fatso!" Wario snapped in the Wolfen passenger seat.

"You! I'm call you fatso!" Wold snapped back.

While Wario and Wolf were arguing on top of the Wolfen, Fox and Falco got off their Arwing to meet me and Sonic.

"Hey Snake." Falco said.

"Hey." I replied. That's what I like about Flaco. Were both not that sociable, but were in good terms for a simple 'hello.'

All the other space ships started to land as well. A golden and navy blue air ship landed, it's door opening and the occupants stared to come out.

Ganondorf was the first out, casually making his way to Wario and Wolf, not caring that they're fighting, just not wanting to talk to anyone.

Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ike, Marth, Pit and Captain Falcon left the ship as well.

"Greetings everyone. We came as soon as Captain Falcon picked us up." Zelda humbly greeted.

"Hello princess, at ease. I haven't seen Master Hand yet, so I don't know why he needs all of us." I welcomed and assured the princess before turning to Sonic. "Do you know why Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog looked a little nervous before scratching the back of his head. "Ahhh…No. He just said he's getting everyone back and told me to go get you. Sorry."

"Well don't worry I'm sure he'll tell us when we all see him," a feminine, sweet, gentle voice replied. We turned and saw Peach, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Donkey and Diddy Kong behind us.

"Well I hope it's not for nothing. The last thing I need is to wasting time," another woman's voice, said but it was more stronger and disciplined than Zelda's or Peach's. The group turned to their side and saw Samus, Red, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Lucario walking in to join us.

Just then we heard a loud bang and we saw a cliché space ship, like those you would see in a cartoon, except this one was rickety and seems like it's going to explode any minute.

Luckily that didn't happen when the ship landed straight up with a thud. Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers and Olimar along with his five different coloured pikmin rushed out holding their hands over their chests taking deep breaths to calm down. After they stopped gasping from their fearful landing, they made their way to us and the conversational reunion started.

Everyone was so engaged with catching-up with each other, they didn't notice R.O.B and Mr Game & Watch coming out of the facility. R.O.B made a large beeping noises and kept flashing his robotic eyes that got everyone's attention.

"Sorry for that interruption, but Master Hand requests that all of you need to be in the hanger immediately, it is very urgent, please follow." R.O.B informed in his robotic voice before turning to go back into the base facility with Mr Game & Watch closely following behind.

Everyone started filing in thought the doors of the base facility following both R.O.B and Mr Game & Watch, everyone made their way to the meeting room (which was the room that used to contain all of the subspace bombs), Master Hand was patiently waiting for us.

"Welcome back everyone. This would've been a more joyous occasion if this wasn't a serious situation," Master Hand greeted then turn grim. So he's getting straight to the point, this is pretty serious.

Master Hand waved his finger and a holographic map appeared with peculiar markings on it. "If you see the purple spots in various places on the map. These spots are subspace portals opening."

This caused a heated conversation to storm against the Smashers.

"What-a caused this to-a happen!" Mario strongly demanded.

Master Hand went into his strict, commanding, authority demeanour. "I don't know. These openings were both short and brief. I'm glad they were detected through our scanners. I thought I'll divide you into teams and send you to investigate the areas and I'll stay here to provide information though our communication devices, encase more subspace portals open or strange activity is happening in your area."

"Do you know if Tabuu is behind this? I thought we killed him?" Link questioned.

"I'm not sure if Tabuu survived or not. There has been no trace of him after you fought him. But if Tabuu is some how behind this it may mean he must be planning another attack of subspace taking over. We don't want that to happen do we!" Master Hand commanded.

They knew that the last part wasn't a question. The Smashers looked amongst themselves knowing if Tabuu is some-how behind this, not only the Smash Universe will be in jeopardy, so will their homes. They all looked at Master Hand and gave him and a affirmative nod.

"Alright let's begin." Master Hand said putting his plan into action.


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Attacks

**Facility**

**{Smashers Pov}**

Master Hand split the Smashers in separate teams to investigate the areas of the subspace openings.

Mario, Lucario, Link, Ganondorf and Snake were assigned to checkout the Battle Field Fortress.

Samus, Peach, Zelda, Wario and Ike will observe a certain area in the Sea of Clouds.

Fox, Pit, Kirby, Bowser and King Dedede will to investigate the Ruins.

Captain Falcon, Luigi, Ness, Toon Link and Diddy Kong were to locate the subspace activity in a particular part of the Forest.

Meta Knight, Wolf, Mr Game & Watch, Olimar and the Ice Climbers were to investigate the desert terrain in the Canyon.

Falco, Sonic, Marth, Donkey Kong and Yoshi were assigned to go to the Ruined Zoo.

Mario, Fox, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, and Falco were assigned as team leaders to each individual group.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf and Snake will use their own communication devices getting information from Master Hand.

The giant hand was very stern to Wolf that he will co-operate in this mission as well as the other villains will help for this serious investigation. Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario and Wolf tried to persuade Master Hand that since this mission is related to subspace and possibly Tabuu, they all vowed there will be no betrayal or any funny business, well Wario wasn't as serious for the last part as he gave a little fart for last minute humour.

Fortunately Master Hand had enough strong members in each team to handle their villains encase the villains betray them.

All the teams were set and ready. Those who were not assigned to a team will stay in the facility encase more subspace portals open and they will be ready to go and investigate it.

Master Hand suggested that each team should ride a flying platform. They were more silent can handle many hits, small yet spacious to carry twice as many separate teams and fast enough to carry the teams to their areas in no time.

The patrolling Smashers went to the hanger, preparing for the unknown outcome awaiting them in their designated area.

* * *

**Battlefield Fortress: Inside the fortress**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

Heihachi, Zeus, Sir Daniel and Raiden were regaining consciousness, all of them stumbling a little when they stood up.

Heihachi was observing the area. "Where are we?"

"It appears to be some sort of castle." Answered Raiden also looking around.

"Hmm rrgh." (Indeed) muffled Sir Daniel.

"Strange. Poly-Tabuu had the advantage to finish us off, why didn't he?" Raiden thought out-loud for anyone to answer it.

"No matter. That crystal, false God will pay for what he did to me." An arrogant Zeus proclaimed while trying to teleport away only to figure out he can't. "What blasphemy power is this! How can some one block out the force of the almighty Zeus!" he bellowed.

"Wow, self-centred much," remarked Raiden.

"Enough of this! Gods don't need any assistance. I'll defeat the crystal-man myself and claim his power as my own," proclaimed Zeus.

"Bwahaha! You're a washed up God in mythology. I'll destroy that crystal-man and take his power before you get there!" Challenged Heihachi.

"Enough! If we couldn't fully destroy Poly-Tabuu as a giant head all together, what makes you think that ONE of us can single handedly in his new form!" Raiden announced.

"Rrrgh mmm!" (He's right!) Grumbled Sir Daniel.

"Gods always find a way," proclaimed Zeus before he and Heihachi went the same direction. "Stop following me mortal!"

"I'm no mortal! And I'm not following you! This is the only way out!" Viciously snapped Heihachi.

While Heihachi and Zeus walked away while still arguing, Raiden looked at skeleton knight.

"This is going to be a long trip," glumly said Raiden

"Mmm Hmm," Sir Daniel agreed

* * *

**The Sea of Clouds**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

"Is this heaven?" Princess Plump wondered.

"Why do most people believe heaven is all fluffed up clouds?" An annoyed Nariko answered.

Nariko, Plump, Isaac Clarke and Kat with Dusty woke up not long ago and found themselves in an area full of white and pinkish clouds.

"We're definitely not dead, my sensors indicate we're very much alive, although I can't find any activity to lead us back to Poly-Tabuu." Isaac said while observing the area and checking his scanners.

"Look there's a way down! Although it's far away and it looks pretty long." Kat pointed out, everyone was looking where Kat was pointing at the edge of the cloud they're standing. On the opposite side there was indeed a pathway connecting from the ground to sky.

"Before we leave, I need to know something," Nariko sternly announced. Everyone gave her their full attention.

"I need to know that we can rely on each other. There will be no betrayal and everyone helps each other. Even when we encounter Poly-Tabuu we all have each others backs. If you can't commit to that promise, leave now." After Nariko was done nobody moved.

"I assure you that I will not betray you," Isaac promised, even though you can't see his facial expression you can tell from his voice he was serious.

"As princess of the Red Kingdom I vow I will not betray you." Princess Plump vowed to the red-hair warrior.

"If I could bet on my powers, I promise you that I will never betray this team, but if you betray me or hurt innocent people I will fight you." Kat gave her oath.

Satisfied with the answers Nariko prepared to leave. "Good, let's go," calmly replied before she and the others made their way to the pathway.

* * *

**The Ruins**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

"Whoa! Take it easy big guy!" Sly yelled trying to communicate with Kratos, but the muscular tall white skin and red painted man was locked on Sweet Tooth who was restrained by Sackboy holding him back with five skipping ropes.

"Yeah, take it easy big guy," mocked Sweet Tooth with his crazy personality, not really caring that he's tied up or that Kratos was going to fight him again. This just only unfuelled Kratos' anger.

"Listen! Just listen!" Sly shouted getting in-between Kratos and Sweet Tooth using both ends of his cane to keep them separated.

"Look, I remember you guys don't exactly get along, you two were trying to kill each other when Poly-Tabuu lured us the first time. But Poly-Tabuu is everyone's enemy. So instead of repeating history, how about we put our differences beside and we all work together and track down Poly-Tabuu and make a plan to destroy him permanently." Sly sternly suggested with Sackboy vigorously nodding his head also looking as sternly as he can, agreeing with thieving racoon.

Kratos was the first to back off Sly's cane, but still has his intimating demeanour. "I don't 'team-up' with anyone. But we all have the same enemy and a powerful one as well. So we're soldiers on the same side in this war and I do not have the time to pity you when you're wounded or dead during the fight." he emotionlessly stated.

Everyone looked at Sweet Tooth for is answer.

"I won't stab you in the back as long the big guy in the skirt doesn't do any funny business like knocking ice cream off my hand again. I'm the clown around here." Sweet Tooth supposedly joked.

Everyone else didn't hold the urge to role their eyes. Sackboy made the five ropes tied up to Sweet Tooth disappear and the clown did not attempt assault.

"Well, what are waiting for big guy, sack thing, possum," Sweet Tooth announced.

"Racoon," Sly corrected.

"Whatever," Sweet Tooth brushed Sly and started to find the exit of the ruins. The others groaned, reluctantly following the fire hair clown.

* * *

**Canyon**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

Dante, Colonel Radec, Pa Rappa, Big Daddy along with Little Sister tracked through the canyon trying to find a way back to Poly-Tabuu or a way back to their homes.

"Your so cute! I know you won't ever hurt me or Mr Bubbles will hurt you." Little Sister cooed at Pa Rappa hugging him while still walking.

"Yeah…sure. I will never dream of…hurting you," stuttered Pa Rappa, scared what 'Mr Bubbles' as the zombie girl put it, would do to him if he upset her.

Radec wasn't saying anything towards the group. He didn't want them to know that he'll use them as pawns or shields, which ever comes first when they encounter danger. Radec continued walking casually in front of the group hands behind his back.

Dante was keeping a close eye on Radec. He just knew something wasn't right, but he'll be on guard against Radec more than the others.

The group continued to travel through the giant deserted canyon.

* * *

**Ruined Zoo**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

Nathan Drake, Evil Cole, Ratchet with Clank and Jak with Daxter were exploring this damaged and abandon zoo. Completely confused on why Poly-Tabuu sent them here.

"Why do you think this zoo has been ditched Jak?" Wondered the Ottsel.

"Beats me, maybe it wasn't a popular zoo?" Jak thought

"While analysing the cages, it appears that the captive animals might've escaped which would explain on why some of the cages are damaged. Due to the animals escaping, it may have caused the shut down of this zoo," theorised Clank.

"I couldn't care less about what happened to this stupid zoo! I want to get back to Poly-Tabuu and especially back to that white and purple human-cat thing and show them what happens when they mess with me! Why did I end up with the most useless people of the group!" Distainly spat Evil Cole.

"Oh, sorry we're not more helpful. Do you got any bright ideas 'Sparky!" Retorted Nathan.

"Why you…!" Evil Cole started threaten until Ratchet ears twitched.

"Quiet! Everyone hide undercover!" Ratchet ordered.

They were going to ask why until a large metal flying platform with thrusters was coming closer and closer above the zoo.

"Now!" Ratchet commanded again, this time everyone hid under cover from what could be on the platform.

* * *

**Forest**

**{All-Stars Pov}**

Emmett, Toro, Spike and Good Cole were hiding on top of a tree using the foliage as cover, when they noticed a giant platform coming towards them in the sky.

The platform found a large enough clearing and landed. What astounded them the most are the occupants on the platform.

There was a man in a blue racing suit, yellow scarf and red helmet leading a short man with a moustache wearing green and blue overalls, a boy wearing a red cap and a yellow and blue shirt, another boy wearing a green tunic and a monkey wearing a red cap and shirt.

"Look! That boy in the green tunic. He looks exactly like that boy with Poly-Tabuu! And so does the short guy in green and blue overalls he reminds me of that doctor that was with them!" Emmet silently accused.

"They're definitely Poly-Tabuu's minions. We should get the jump on them before they get us." He proclaimed preparing to jump.

"No let's plan on who we should take out first before we leap into battle!" Good Cole hissed.

"Listen to him!" Toro insisted.

"Look there's a monkey with them! I didn't know Poly-Tabuu would recruit them to help him!" Declared Spike.

"Kid, I don't know what your problem is with monkeys, but are you gonna help me or what?" Blandly questioned Emmett.

Spike raised his Monkey Net "I'm helping!" he eagerly said prepared to fight.

This made Emmett smirk a little before bending his knees.

"WAIT!"

But Good Cole was too late as he saw both Emmett and Spike jumped off the tree.

* * *

**Sorry I had to stop it here but at least you have all week to figure out which Smasher if fighting with which All-Stars. Until next week!**

**Is it good so far tell me what you think? This is my first fanfiction so criticism, tips and improvement is welcomed, but swearing and rude comments ARE NOT!**


	9. Chapter 8: Two Dimensions Collide

**Forest**

**{Smashers Pov}**

"WAIT!"

Captain Falcon quickly spun around to look for whoever shouted and found a spiky haired kid and a dark skin man jumping down ready to attack him and his team.

Not trusting the glowing green eyes emitting from the man, Captain Falcon launched himself up using Falcon Dive, caught the man and a burst of flames exploded out of his hands sending the neon green eyed foe further away from them and ran to his landing spot to continue their fight.

The red and blond pointy hair kid however landed successfully and charged straight for Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong quickly took out both his Peanut Popguns and started shooting at the boy with great aim, unfortunately the boy dodged every single peanut and when he got close enough to Diddy he swung his net and the monkey found himself caught in the net. For some odd reason, he couldn't just climb out the net so he screeched in hope his friends will come to his rescue.

Toon Link witnessed the scene and when he heard Diddy screeching for help he sprung into action, he ran to attack the boy holding his monkey friend captive, but unfortunately spiky hair kid saw him coming and blocked Toon Link's sword attack.

"Let my friend go!" Toon Link dangerously said keeping his stance.

"No way! It's bad enough you lured most of us here and now your working alongside EVIL MONKEYS!" The kid accused.

Toon Link gave him a weird look. "What the heck your talking about?!" Confusingly said Toon Link as he broke their locked stance and attempted to attack the enemy and engaged in battle.

Luigi was conflicted, should he help Captain Falcon or Toon Link? During his tough decision Luigi heard a soft landing behind him. He cautiously turned around and screamed when he saw a white cat roughly his size. The feline mimicked Luigi's scream and scared expression. After screaming Luigi and the white cat began their fight.

Ness was about to help out his friends Toon Link and Diddy Kong. He planned while Toon Link distracted the new kid with their fight he'll rescue Diddy from his net.

Ness was about to put his plan in action. Until a man jumped down from the trees. Thinking that the man was also a foe he went to attack him instead. While charging at the man, Ness sent a PK Thunder straight at him, the man saw the oncoming attack and blocked it with his weird metal conductor.

"Whoa, what?! I'm not fighting you kid!" Ness looked at the man strangely. The man sounded like he didn't actually wanted to hurt him. Ness shook that thought off, it was probably some trick to let his guard down. Ness got his fighting spirit back and sent PK Fire at him.

* * *

**Ruined Zoo**

**{Smashers Pov}**

"Hey, losers!"

Marth saw a guy sparking red thunder out of his hands and shot straight at him. Marth got in a defensive stance and blocked the red lightning attack. Unfortunately the attack was an electrical beam so Marth had to keep his stance and hopefully the man will run out of electricity soon.

Falco quickly ran to Marth seeing he can't do anything in his current situation. The blue humanoid falcon threw his Reflector towards the red lightning to reflect it back to the man blasting it. Falco's Reflector didn't make it due to being shot at mid flight only inches away from the red electricity.

"WHOA!"

The bullet however went back to the direction it came from and Falco traced it back to another man dodging his own bullet. Falco thought this man was a friends of Marth's attacker and went to fight him.

"Why do I have to fight the animal people?" The man sighed before Falco surprised him with a round-house kick.

Donkey Kong and Yoshi was about to assist Marth by punching his attacker, but stopped when Yoshi was attacked by laser sending and was knocked out by the collision on the metal bars of the zoo cage. Yoshi's transformation into a trophy was only witnessed in the gorilla's eyes.

DK turned and saw a tall human with green hair and long pointy ears and an otter of some sort.

"Nice shot on the small Leaper Lizard! Now about another for that prehistoric Lurker!" Exclaimed the orange otter.

"On it," sternly said the long eared human.

DK's mind was slowly being corrupted by rage when he saw Yoshi attacked and hurt. Not only were they the enemy, they hurt Yoshi one of his most trusted and reliable friends outside the Kong family. He has to take care of them now. DK let out a roar and bang his fists on his chest and went to fight the his opponent to avenge Yoshi.

Sonic was going to help DK. The gorilla wasn't thinking straight in his fight. DK gone savage to attack the fighter with the gun and orange creature.

Just then a feline anthro with a robot appeared out of one of the cages. Due to his friends being under attack, he thought this newcomer is another enemy and that robot reminded him of one of Dr. Eggman's creations.

Sonic curled up and plummeted straight at the yellow cat.

Marth had enough of this. He swung his sword skyward and the red lightning swiftly flew to the sky. Marth proceeded to fight the lightning man.

* * *

**Canyon**

**{Smashers Pov}**

"You'll be my best friend forever and always play together, unless you hurt me, then you'll die." The deranged zombie girl proclaimed.

Nana was backed up against the rocky wall of the canyon, scared beyond belief.

"POPO!" Nana screamed with everything she got. Her twin brother appeared above the zombie girl, mallet ready to strike, but was blocked by a huge metal drill. The big robot was blinking red furiously and both Ice Climbers prepared to fight.

While the robot and twins were fighting the zombie girl noticed the Pikmin. "Oh! Little flower people! I'll play with you instead!" And the chase began.

Olimar noticed this and rushed after the zombie. Since it was apparently a 'little girl' he didn't really want to fight it, but he needed his Pikmin friends to fight against the other enemies.

Meta Knight was fighting a young man with a sword and gun. The bullets were easily blocked by his sword, but he was impressed that the man can swiftly block everyone of his sword strikes. He thought Marth and maybe Link was were the only ones that can match his speed in a sword fight.

"I can't believe I am fighting a ball with wings, that knows how to use a sword," remarked his opponent.

"And I can't believe an excellent swordsman could be so brash and implusive," countered the metal mask puffball.

"Oh, that's it! Your going down you Halloween beach ball!" frustratingly said his new rival while gritting their teeth.

They countinued their fight, Meta Knight putting all of his determination and skill into it to come out as victor in this duel.

Wolf had no idea what he was fighting.

Was he fighting an android or a man in mecha suit? Not only that, this guy had some serious guns and ammo. He knew if it wasn't for his Reflector he'd be shot dead by now.

Wolf got his act together and determination was on his face. The leader of Star Wolf will do whatever it takes to defeat this guy. The only person he will ever allow to come close to beating him is McCloud.

"Where are you, you piece of scrap metal!" Wolf sharply turned, Blaster ready to face his oppenent only to find out he wasn't there.

"Over here,"

Wolf sharply turned around and saw the his metal-suit enemy appear out of thin air, dagger ready about to strike. Wolf quickly shot out the dagger out his enemy's hand and proceeded by using Wolf Flash at his foe's gut.

Mr Game & Watch couldn't help staring at awe at his competitor. He was 2D like him, but yet colourful and even 'flexible,' he can twist his waist around. This dog is definitely not from his world. But since he and his comrades attacked his friends, he'll fight to protect them.

* * *

**The Ruins**

**{Smashers Pov}**

The atmosphere inside the ruins was intense. Gratefully the ruins were sturdy enough to endure the mayhem for it's ancient age. Although the current occupants inside causing the mayhem couldn't careless for the ruins structure.

"Feel my power, demons of the Underworld!" A tall white and red warrior declared while he whipped his swords attached in chains and madly slashed them in the air like a raging whirlpool. One of the blades hit King Dedede and the impact made him fly off turning him into a trophy in the process which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Angel.

"King Dedede!" Pit shouted and tried to reach him, but his foe blocked his path.

"I'm surprise male harpie spawn can look so pathetic, but no matter I will banish you back to Hades."

Pit gave the man his most aggressive glare. "I'm no minion of that evil God! I will always and forever will be a faithful subject of Lady Paletuna, the Goddess of Light!" Pit viciously spat.

"A minion of yet another so called God, I will end her the same way I'll end you," the enemy's threat were the last straw on Pit's nerves.

"WHY YOU!" Pit let his anger control his body and lashed out on the enemy.

Fox was keeping all senses sharp and gun ready. He was trying to keep track on a racoon that keeps disappearing and the shadows inside the ruins didn't exactly help.

Suddenly he heard a quiet thud from behind. Fox's reflexes made him quickly turn around and shot the staff out of the racoons racoon's hands, who quickly countered by kicking Fox's gun out of his palms.

"Are you a relative of Carmelita? Is she getting all her family in Interpol to catch little old me?" The racoon taunted.

Fox raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Carmelita? Interpol? I don't know what your talking about, but if you think you and your friends can take over this universe, you got another thing coming!" He protectively challenged.

"Now I have no idea what you talking about!" The racoon stubbornly said. Both anthro men continued their fight with hand-to-hand combat.

Bowser was fighting an overweight, but yet strong, creepy clown with fire for hair. He was amazed of the strength and even the speed of the clown, even when the clown's sword came into contact on his shell it send tingles down the Koopa King's spine.

"I always wanted to flush an alligator down the toilet, but I guess a giant turtle will do," the man clown crazily chided.

Turtle! Toilet! Oh this man is dead!

Kirby is fighting a strange small living sack doll. The doll managed to either block or avoid all his attacks. The strangest thing was the little sack person kept making a pad appear and the most random objects keep popping out of nowhere.

Doesn't matter he will get the sack doll, copy it's signature ability and give it a taste of it's own medicine.

* * *

**Sea of Clouds**

**{Smashers Pov}**

"Wah hahahaha! You can not defeat me-a! I'm-a Wario! I'll make you-a eat cloud dirt!" The yellow motorcyclist plumber announced in his arrogantly boasted.

However Wario's reign of glory was short lived when a long red haired swordswoman slashed her sword towards the motor-cyclist, knocking him afar and turning him into a trophy in the process.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for doing that. His arrogance has been very annoying to both myself and the other female team-mates," gratefully thanked Ike.

The female warrior smirked a little. "My what a gracious and noble opponent. Your kind is very rare, but never the less," The female warrior tried to strike, but Ike blocked the attack.

"An enemy is still an enemy and you will be defeated by me," she pushed Ike back, out of his defensive stance and pursue their battle.

Samus was trying to monitor a bounty hunter. Her scanners detected there was indeed a life force in the enemy space suit, but had a hard time keeping track since the enemy had rocket shoes and kept disappearing behind clouds.

Samus found the space hunter again and sent a ready loaded Charge Shot at him, but the hunter raised it's hand and a neon ice blue light appeared around her Charge Shot and he guided it back straight at her. Samus dodged her own attack and decided to fight the opponent in close combat.

Peach had the aerial advantage in the Sea of Clouds. She can easily float through the sky terrain, but fighting while still airborne was difficult, she had to concentrate on either floating or her conflict with a short, fat and possibly a princess judging from her attire. She didn't know nor cared at the moment, she needed to become the winner in this fight.

It was difficult because the enemy princess can stay airborne for a while as well, then the rival princess summoned a short sorcerer and a magical blast was coming to Peach's way.

Peach whipped out a dummy Toad that shielded her from the attack and the foe's little sorcerer vanished. Peach put the Toad dummy away and continued to pursue her challenger.

Zelda was in a fierce battle, the blond girl in black could not only fly suitable for their arena, she had powerful magic which puts them in an even stale mate.

Zelda was backed up against the edge of the clouds, looking down at her possible death. Her opponent was charging straight at her and a plan came to mind.

Zelda fell backwards and the girl just flew over her, the Hylian princess used Farore's Wind to get back on the clouds and sent Din's Fire that caught and attacked the girl in mid-flight.

The opposing girl managed to land on her feet back on the clouds and both her and Zelda eyes locked on each other. Both girls have the look of deathless determination and refused to back down on their fight.

* * *

**Battle Field Fortress: Outside**

**{Smashers Pov}**

"MARIO, LOOK OUT!" Link shouted.

But it was too late. Mario was struck by a powerful lightning strike. The force was so great it turned the red and blue plumber into a trophy and sent him a mile away.

Ganondorf ran straight at Mario's attacker, a tall grey haired man wearing robes and the both locked hands in fierce competition. Dark magic and lightning were sparking through their palms trying to over-power each other just like their users who were snarling at each other.

Link ran to help Ganondorf (something he thought he'll never do) and slay the enemy who attacked Mario. Link got close, but a one-eyed skull knight with a sword and shield blocked his path.

"You're a Stalfos! How did you get here?! No matter I'll destroy you like I did to your fellow brethren throughout my journeys!" Link declared before proceeding to attack the Stalfos like he did with others so many times before.

Lucario saw a tall muscular man heading straight for Ganondorf, most likely to help his fellow comrade.

Lucario used Extreme Speed and got in front of him and used Forced Palm to make him stay clear from Ganondorf.

His foe's feet skidded against the Battlefield's dirt floor and came to a halt. He gave Lucario a sneer, the Aura Pokemon responded by showing his burning blue aura out of his palms to indicate a threat.

However his warning just made the man give a sinister smile. "A creature that knows the way of Aura. A very rare martial arts technique that even I have yet to master. This fight will be more satisfying then fighting that white cat and doctor."

Lucario was a little confused by his last statement, but quickly shook it off. "Then let us spar and have the most honourable fight,"

Lucario's speech surprised his opponent and saw his opportunity to strike.

Snake spotted another enemy hiding behind a catapult. Snake used his stealth skills to sneak up in the corner of the same catapult where his enemy is hiding on the side to get the upper hand.

When Snake snuck up the corner to surprise the foe, they were already waiting for him, their sword pointing at him.

But when Snake saw who holding the sword, he was completely off guard.

"…Raiden?" Snake asked not sure.

His enemy, slowly lowered his sword.

"Snake?"

* * *

**So did you guess right on the matches? Which fights did you like the best? Did I captured the Smashers personality just right? **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Also I've been thinking on calling games from Nintendo games, Dimension and same with the with Playstaion games**

**E.g.**

**Super Mario Bros Universe and Legend of Zelda Universe belong to the Nintendo Dimension.**

**and LittleBigPlanet Universe and Fat Princess Universe belong to the Playstation Dimnesion.**

**If I put:**

**Super Mario Bros UNIVERSE and Legend of Zelda UNIVERSE belong to the Nintendo Universe.**

**and LittleBigPlanet UNIVERSE and Fat Princess UNIVERSE belong to the Playstation Universe.**

**I think repeating the word universe will confuse people so I'll be calling games where characters are from worlds and the console they belong to are universes**


	10. Chapter 9: The Real Threat

**Battlefield Fortress**

"Raiden... What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Snake asked in pure disbelief.

"I was about to ask you the same thing... And you won't believe me, if I told you how I got here." Raiden answered, his eyes looking away from Snake's.

"Try me, you won't believe on the bizarre things I did before and when I arrived in this place." Snake replied half heartingly.

"Alright I'll confess, under one condition," Raiden began his bargain.

Snake crossed his arms preparing for Raiden's negotiation. "And what would that be?"

"You control your comrades and I'll control mine," Raiden gestured to the fights that are taking place between their alliances.

"Now that I know you're among them I know they can be trusted, they jumped into conclusions to soon. We just need them to stop fighting each other."

"Sounds fair, lets stop them," Snake agreed with a shrug before he and Raiden went to stop Link and Sir Daniel who would both stop and listen to reason.

Snake snatched Link's sword out of his palms behind the field of green while Raiden blocked Sir Daniel's sword with his own.

"What are you doing?! They're the enemy!" Link shouted.

Snake just ignored him. "Link, listen!" Link rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You see this guy in the metal suit?" He gestured to Raiden.

"He's a friend of mine from my dimension, yes I know what your thinking, but he'll explain everything if we stop this fighting. I know this person and he will not join the enemy," Snake finished in his commanding voice eyes locked on Link.

It took Link a while to let this new information settle in his head, but he gave Snake an affirmative nod. When Snake gave the Master Sword back to Link, the Hylian Warrior turned to Sir Daniel.

"You reminded me so much of skeleton enemies I encountered throughout my journeys. I jumped into conclusions and I let it get the best of me. And for that, I'm sorry" Link sincerely apologised.

"Rrrrgh hmn rrgh," (That's okay) Sir Daniel mumbled lifting the ends of his upper jaw trying to indicate a smile.

The four looked between Lucario's and Heihachi's fight and Ganondorf and Zeus' stalemate.

"I think we may need Lucario and the big martial arts guy to stop Ganondorf and the robe man," Snake concluded.

"Alright you get your blue jackal, we'll deal with the big martial arts guy" Raiden agreed with a little joke provided by Snake.

Raiden charged in and blocked Heihachi's God off Fist that he was going to use on Lucario and Sir Daniel got behind Raiden to block Heihachi from getting to Lucario. Link used his shield to stop Lucario's Force Palm attack and Snake went in front of Lucario.

"What are you doing?! They're the enemy! Or are you showing your true self!" Accused Heihachi.

"Snake! What are you doing?! They're the enemy not me!" Lucario frustratingly snarled, still in his fighting spirit from his battle from Heihachi.

"Lucario, I'm your friend, I may be secretive but what I'm going to tell you now is true," Snake sternly said.

"You better listen to," Raiden blandly said to Heihachi, but remained on guard in case he attacked.

"Lucario, the electric guy in the metal suit and sword, he's my friend from my dimension, yes I don't know how he got here as well," Snake interrupted When he saw the Aura Pokemon about to speak. "Look I know he's not the enemy, if he was I would've snapped his neck by now,"

"I would like to see you try," emotionlessly scoffed Raiden.

Snake just ignored him "The point is, if he's with these people they aren't the enemy. Heck, he's more of a lone-wolf, so there must be a reason why he's hanging around others," Snake reasoned.

Lucario thought for a while before closing his eyes and only read Snake's aura. The man was telling the truth. Lucario got out of his aura senses and gave Snake an affirmative nod.

"Great, more people in our group," groaned Heihachi.

"Now, how do we stop these forces of nature?" Snake wondered, looking at both Zeus and Ganondorf.

"I can use my aura to split up the two forces. After that you have to handle those two yourselves." Lucario explained.

Snake nodded in agreement. "Alright that sounds like a plan, go for it."

Lucario got the side of Zeus and Ganondorf fight and reached his arms out and focused his aura between the lightning and dark magic. A small aura barrier started to separate both powerful sources.

Ganondorf and Zeus realised they were getting separated from their conflict and both saw Lucario, but before they had a chance to react, Raiden and Heihachi grabbed Zeus' arms and Snake and Link did the same on Ganondorf. Both powerful conjurers stopped their power which made Lucario to stop using his aura barrier to keep them separate.

"You blasted hero! I'm actually helping you! Can we kill each other later in our home universe!" Viciously snarled Ganondorf.

"I knew you would betray me in a matter of time. Mortals can't resist the temptation to defy a God," proclaimed Zeus towards Raiden and Heihachi.

"Would you look at the people around you! We have a walking skeleton, a martial arts master that has powers, a blue jackal that also has powers, somebody with dark magic that you have trouble defeating and I'm a cyborg. When will you get it in your head we're not your average beings," stubbornly said Raiden getting annoyed with Zeus.

"Alright you two same as before, Raiden, the guy with the grey hair and metal suit. He's from my dimension, which I have a problem getting back to, he's a friend of mine that I know I can trust, so we can stop this is pointless fighting." Snake boredly said, fed up explaining himself for the third time.

It was quite for a while until Zeus spoke.

"I really pity your ways mortal, you easily place your trust on others ignoring the possibility that they might betray you," Zeus said as if it was a fact.

"Not everyone is the same! Everyone is an individual with different values and I can trust Snake with my life more than any of you," defended Raiden.

The God only ignored Raiden

"Never the less, I barely trust the group of fighters that got separated from us..."

"Wait! Separated? There's more fighters from your universe that came here to this world?!" Snake interrupted.

"Yes there are, but I ever so slightly trust them more than you and your group mortal. How do I know your not in an alliance with Poly-Tabuu?" Zeus finished.

All the Smashers gasped.

"Wait... Did you say Tabuu? Have you met him before?" Link asked finding himself in an unbelievable state.

"Indeed," Zeus confirmed with a nod.

"We would never work for Tabuu!" Angrily snarled Ganondorf.

"Then prove it," countered Heihachi, siding with Zeus.

At that moment Snake wished he had any type of evidence that he didn't work for Tabuu. And then.

"RING! RING!" His codec was going off.

* * *

**Sea of Clouds**

Samus' transmitter wasn't the only one going off. Isaac's was also going off, he flew off to a distant cloud thinking Ellie might be calling.

* * *

**The Ruins**

Fox's communication device was going off, his racoon opponent disappeared in the darkness so he swiftly picked up his Blaster and hid behind a corner wall of the Ruins to answer his incoming call.

Fox wasn't the only one with an urgent call, Sly's Binocucom was going off as well.

He hid in the shadows and saw his Fox opponent picked up his gun and ran to corner away from anyone's sights.

He went to pick up his cane and hid where nobody will attack him while answering his call hoping it was either Bentley or Murray calling him from this strange place.

* * *

**Canyon**

Wolf snarled in frustration. A call is coming into his device, of all the time for it to go off it had to be during his feud with a military cyborg that can disappear!

Wolf noticed opponent has gone off somewhere or has turned invisible again. Wolf reluctantly answered his device to hear what ever Master Hand has to say, with all of his senses on high alert

Not far hiding in a ditch Radec is using his cloaking device, also answering his comm.

* * *

**Ruined Zoo**

An incoming call, now of all the times during a fight. Falco hid on top of a cage to keep track on his human foe, who was looking for him.

Clank was receiving strange signals with an incoming message, but with Ratchet fighting some blue hedgehog he's trying to tell him in a more appropriate time, but this call wouldn't be contained and forced out of him to reveal what it contained in a holographic projected message that played out of his eyes.

* * *

**Forest**

Captain Falcon thought his enemy is far away in for him to answer his transmission, when he selected to view his message in a holographic screen, the tall, dark, neon glowing green eye foe grabbed his wrist while his screen played his message.

* * *

**Incoming message on all communication devices**

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS!" Red screamed through the Intel.

"RETURN TO THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY! TABUU'S HERE ATTACKING BASE AND LOOKS DIFFERENT! REPEAT TABUU'S HERE BACK AT BASE!" There was a loud roar of pain and a crash was heard in the background.

"CHARIZARD, NO! AH!" Red yelled.

That was all he said before Red's line turn into static.

* * *

**Hey here's the next chapter sorry if it looks dodgy because I'm typing on my iPad cause my main computer is in shop being fixed. Sorry if this chapter is not great as the last I'm trying to be suspenseful for the next chapters**


	11. Chapter 10: Reassurance and Pursuit

**Before I start I would like to say, have you seen the new SSB trailers? **

**I CAN'T STOP WATCHING THEM, THEY'RE SOOOOO AMAZING! **

**Welcome to the Smash family, Villager! Megaman! and Wii Fit Trainer!**

**As a special treat you'll either be mentioned or make a cameo appearence at ****the end or the epilouge**** of my story :)**

**Right let's continue.**

* * *

After seeing the message end with the black and white blur, those who were watching it knew it was over and the results were different.

* * *

**Forest**

"You don't work for Poly-Tabuu," sternly questioned Emmett.

"We would never work for that evil psycho! 'Poly' Tabuu? He's just Tabuu!" Snapped Captain Falcon.

Emmett didn't care for the last part. "The way you talk about him, it's clear that you want him gone as well?

"Yes," replied the F-Zero racer.

"Then your not the enemy," Emmett said before turning to those who are still fighting.

**"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Emmett bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Listen up! I just watched an incoming message from the racer here," he gestured towards Captain Falcon.

"Poly-Tabuu has attacked a place called the Facility," The All-Stars looked determined when 'Poly-Tabuu was mentioned, the Smashers however gasped when they heard 'Tabuu' attacking the facility.

"And the way racer here talks about Poly-Tabuu, it's clear we're not enemies. Let's stop this pointless fighting and go to where the real trouble is," When Emmett finished his command, everybody got out of their defensive stance.

"I'm-a sorry I attacked you. You gave-a me quite a fright and I just attacked." Luigi bashfully apologized with one hand behind his head.

"It's okay. I should apologise for counter-attacking you when you scared me as well." Toro returned the apology.

"I'm sorry I had to fight you kid, but you're a pretty great fighter, there were times you almost had me," Smiled Good Cole, extending out his hand.

"It's okay, your not bad yourself," cheekily replied Ness, shaking Good Cole's hand.

Spike released Diddy Kong from his net and the monkey stood next to Toon Link. "Sorry about that, in my home monkey's are pretty evil,"

Diddy Kong smiled and clapped his hands together, while hopping on his feet letting Spike know he's happy despite what happened before.

Spike laughed at the monkey's antics before turning to Toon Link "And I'm sorry for catching your friend and attacking you. You reminded me of someone evil,"

"Really, who? Toon Link wondered.

"Okay ladies, this pity tea party is over. We need to get where Poly-Tabuu is," and irritated Emmett said.

Captain Falcon turned the floating platform on through the device on his wrist. "Come on, we'll use the platform to get back to base," Before they all headed for the now ready platform.

* * *

**Sea of Clouds**

After seeing the message, Isaac knew two things. The message wasn't meant for him and listening to the distress and panic of the speaker, their challengers were definitely not the enemy.

He needed to make amends with these fighters and hopefully convince them to join his group to fight Poly-Tabuu.

He noticed the orange, space suit fighter was quickly running to where the other fights were taking place. Isaac quickly flew in flew in front of his previous rival.

"Get out of my way! I have more urgent matters to get to! Unless you are a part of that problem, I will shoot you!" Samus threatened, her gun ready to shoot.

Isaac put his hands up in defence. "Easy there! Listen, I know both our teams didn't have a good start, but I received a distress call from a teenage kid by the sound of it, that Poly-Tabuu an enemy of mine and my team, is attacking your base. So this is just a big misunderstanding," Isaac honestly reasoned.

Samus lowered her arm that held her shooter. "You don't work for Tabuu?" sternly asked Samus through her helmet.

"We would never work with him," Isaac truthfully answered.

Both wearers of space suits locked on each other, until Samus broke the tension. "Alright, we'll let you tag along since you claim your not with Tabuu, but I swear if your lying to me. I will not hesitate ending you and your team. Understood!"

"Understood," confirmed Issac and the both went to their allies who were standing together in their separate teams glaring at who they thought were the enemy.

"Everyone stop!" Commanded Samus. Everyone snapped their heads looking at Samus what caught their attention that Samus and Isaac standing together not fighting each other.

"We both received a transmission from base and Tabuu is attacking the Facility," Peach, Zelda and Ike grew concerned for those who were still in the Facility. While Plump, Nariko and Kat's eyes widened when they heard 'Tabuu'.

"That transmission was only meant for me and the other Smashers investigating their areas. But your friend," Samus glanced at the All-Stars and motioned to Issac. "Also received the message and realised we're attacking the wrong enemy. I still don't trust you, but he claimed Tabuu is also your enemy. So why don't we put aside this pointless fighting and head for the Facility to finish Tabuu all together," the bounty hunter firmly suggested.

Nariko stepped forward to Issac "Is this true?," her tone was not to reckoned with.

"Remember the promise we all made on not betraying each other," Issac countered, hoping Nariko will find her answer.

Nariko thought for a moment and gave Issac a small nod and looked back at Plump and Kat who nodded back at her, before turning to Samus. "Alright we'll join you, only for defeating Poly-Tabuu,"

Samus nodded or her answer. "Thank you. We'll need all the help we can get to stand a chance on defeating Tabuu. When this is over I'll as why you call him 'Poly'-Tabuu. But for now, we need to focus on the fight ahead. Get on the platform." Samus suggested making the platform appear before turning to Zelda.

"Could you get Wario? You're the only one you can reach him. We'll explain what's going on the ride back to base. But I swear, if he's going to be arrogant all the way back, I'll personally shoot him off the platform," Samus promised. Zelda agreed with her before using Farore's Wind to reach the trophy Wario.

* * *

**Canyon**

Oh great, Tabuu is evading the Facility, the 'people' they were attacking were not the enemy.

Now the Star Wolf captain needed to stop the fights and get at least his temporary team mates back on the platform and ride back to base.

He's supposed to be a villain, he started riots, not stop them.

As Wolf was trying to figure out how to stop every single fight until he noticed his previous opponent is visible and walking on top of a near by, large enough sand hill and fired a lot of shots in the air, that got everyone's attention to cease what they're doing.

Big Daddy stopped attacking the Ice Climbers when he heard the gun-shots and looked for Little Sister to see she if she was okay. He found her and she was still okay, she was looking at Radec on the sand hill.

The Red, Blue, Yellow, White and Purple Pikmin who were being chased by Little Sister went frantic when they heard the gun shots being fired, they were scared because they never heard the sounds of bullets being fired before. Olimar went to them and whistled Pikmin Order through his space suit and that got the Pikmin's attention and went to Olimar. With all of his Pikmin returned safe and sane, he faced Radec.

"Listen Up! My communication device received a message from one of your allies," He sharply looked at the Smashers. "I assume 'Wolfie' here got the message as well,"

**"MY NAME'S NOT 'WOLFIE!' IT'S JUST WOLF!"** Viciously shouted Wolf.

The armoured Colonel Radec just ignored him and continued. "Poly-Tabuu is attacking a place called the 'Facility' also know as base,"

The Smashers turned to Wolf to know if it was true. Wolf saw their worried and anxious faces and clamed down his temper from the nickname Radec gave him.

"Yes, the message he claims he received is the same one I got as well," Wolf confirmed.

The Smashers grew worried for their base and the remaining Smasher's along with Master Hand, while the All-Stars talked amongst themselves for a strategy against Poly-Tabuu.

"It's obvious the enemy is somewhere else, not among us. How about we put this pathetic fight behind and focus on the real enemy," Radec calmly considered.

The Smashers didn't need to think twice before starting up their flying motor platform they arrived in.

The All-Stars thought for a while before following the Smashers to the platform.

Radec sinisterly smirked inside his helmet before following the rest. He got more pawns and shields for his fight against Poly-Tabuu. He couldn't believe how easy these fighters would follow orders relating to Poly-Tabuu.

Although the colonel's behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Dante and Meta Knight.

* * *

**The Ruins**

Both Fox and Sly came out of their respective hiding places only to run back into each other.

"I don't have time for you, either get lost or I'll finish this fight right here, right now," Fox sternly said gun pointing at the racoon.

Sly raised his free hand in defence "Whoa! Easy mate, I received Intel from a human boy in a red hat…,"

"You got communication from Red?!" Interrupted the Star Fox Captain.

"If that's his name, yeah I did. Look if Poly-Tabuu is at this 'Facility,' we're gonna need all the help we can get. Though stopping the help may be a problem." The thieving racoon gestured towards the fights taking place.

Fox observed and a plan came to mind. "Here's what I'm thinking. We stop one fight after another. I stop my team, you stop yours. My team will listen to reason, if we can get them out of their fight's. I hope you know how to stop yours?" Fox reasoned, while reloading his gun.

This just made Sly smirk a bit. "Are you sure your not related to a vixen named Carmelita Fox?" The racoon persisted with his previous questioned he asked when he and fox were fighting. "You not her long lost brother or a distant cousin perhaps?"

"No, as I told you before. I don't know anyone named Carmelita," Fox insisted to Sly.

The racoon just accepted his answer. "Alright then, let's stop our allies,"

Fox and Sly went to Kirby and Sackboy first. They were most likely to listen to reason. They both grabbed their respective partners, who struggled at first, but both anthro's calmed down them down and told them what's going on. Both Kirby and Sackboy understood and promised they'll stop with their fight. Fox and Sly let them go and the little friends kept their word.

Fox and Sly looked between the battle of Kratos VS Pit and Sweet Tooth VS Bowser, thinking which one would be more safer to stop.

"Okay Pit and the big buff guy's battle is really intense, we're gonna need all the help from Bowser and the crazed clown to stop those two." Fox theorised.

Sly nodded. "Agreed, let's stop the crazed clown and the big spikey turtle,"

Kirby got in front of Bowser and swallowed his fire breathing that was meant for Sweet Tooth. While Sackboy got his pad out and once again five skipping ropes wrapped around Sweet Tooth like a Boa Constrictor.

Bowser stopped his fire. "I'm not the enemy this time! It's them!" Roared Bowser.

Fox stepped in front of the Koopa King. "Bowser, listen. I just received this message…"

While Fox was convincing Bowser, Sly went to reason with Sweet Tooth who was still tied up.

"Sorry possum, I don't swing that way," The fire haired clown chuckled. Sly gave a disgusted look before feeling sick and looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Just watch this message I recorded clown," Sly placed his Binocucom over Sweet Tooth's eye's and hoped he can still see the message with his open eye as he played it.

Both Bowser and Sweet Tooth understood what their team mated were implying and relaxed a little. Fox stepped out of Bowser's way and Sackboy released Sweet Tooth once again. They both glared at each other before turning to watch Pit and Kratos' ongoing brawl.

"I can't believe they're not exhausted yet," Sly studied, completely bewildered.

"And Pit is fighting more aggressive, which isn't his usual self," observed Fox.

The group discussed amongst themselves and made an agreeable plan that could stop them.

Kratos threw both his swords at Pit again, to land a successful strike, but Fox got in front of the swords and used his Reflector to stop the swords. Since the swords were heavy projectiles, they didn't go right back at Kratos, instead they fell near Fox.

Sly grabbed one sword and swiftly ran around to Kratos to wrap the chain around him, while Kirby did the same with the other sword.

**"WHAT TREASONE IS THIS!"** Kratos exclaimed while the two chained him up with his own weapons.

Pit was about to give his final blow but Bowser grabbed him from behind and restrained him, putting his arms close to his sides.

**"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DEFEND LADY PALETUNA FROM THIS FEIND!"** Pit viciously snarled. Still wanting to fight his Goddess' threat.

Kirby and Fox went in front of Pit in hopes to reason with him. "Pit, listen to me! It may seem they're the enemy, but I got a transmission from your friend Red that will tell you otherwise."

Sly and Sackboy went to confront Kratos while Sweet Tooth held Kratos back in a lock position from behind similar to Bowser restraining Pit.

"Well this is familiar, but instead of fighting for the power that Poly-Tabuu used to corrupt use when he lured us the first time. You all betrayed me and joined an alliance with the enemy," sneered Kratos.

"Oh put a sock in it big guy, you talk too long" Sweet Tooth boredly said fed up ho Kratos talks with long speeches, but still remained in his psychotic personality.

Sly just sighed and rubbed his closed eyelids. "Not helping," Sly turned very serious. "Look you told us we're soldiers on the same side of the war, guess what? They're also soldiers on the same side as us! And it would be foolish killing members of our own against a powerful enemy like Poly-Tabuu!"

Kratos just challengingly stared at the racoon. "And what proof do you have of this," That was defiantly not a q question, it was an order from the God slayer.

Sly got his Binocucom ready. "Watch this, why would this kid be worried about Poly-Tabuu if he works for him?" Sly placed his communication device on Kratos eyes.

After letting this new information process in their minds, Pit looked like he calmed down and Bowser let him go, the angel stayed where he was.

Kratos face remained neutral, although the All-Stars couldn't feel the anger steaming off Kratos so they untied him. The God slayer only moved his hands to withdraw his swords back into his palms.

Kratos and Pit, neutrally kept facing each other neither of their team mates couldn't predict what's on their mind.

Pit finally broke the tension. "Kirby, go get your king. We'll explain everything ti him on the way out. I'll lead our way out. Come on guys, Red needs us back in base."

Pit started to lead the way, his happy-go-lucky personality no where to be seen. The Smashers grew concerned for their angel friend, but right now they have higher priorities to worry about.

The All-Stars kept looking back at Kratos, they knew the guy always wore a frown, but somehow they knew that the tension between him and that angel was not over.

* * *

**Ruined Zoo**

Clank played the message throughout his eyes in a hologram. Everyone witnessed the transparent glowing message and Falco realised it was the exact same message playing in his device as well.

The Smashers worried about their team and Master Hand back in base with Tabuu attacking them.

The All-Stars were huddled up together and discussed among themselves. They judged by the frantic display of the teen in the hologram message, they concluded the others were not the enemy. Well most of them.

"You can't be serious! Your thinking about 'joining these creeps!" Evil Cole criticizingly ranted.

"Shut up, will you! It's pretty obvious they're on our side! They wouldn't be shocked at the mention of Poly-Tabuu!" Nathan snapped back, fed up with Evil Cole.

"Well maybe the robot's broken! It only said 'Tabuu' not 'Poly-Tabuu'!" Accused the negative charged clone.

"Hey! Ratchet is completely functional and one-hundred percent operational! I can't say the same for you!" Countered Ratchet, defending Clank.

Evil Cole started to spark red electricity, his anger dangerously boiling. "You know what! I'M DONE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU LOSERS IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I DON'T WANT ANYMORE HANGING AROUND ME! I'LL FIND POLY-TABUU MYSELF AND STEAL ALL OF HIS POWERS! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M MY OWN PERSON!"

Evil Cole threw his tantrum and blasted a blood-red lightning strike on the ground and a lot of dust blinded the fighters in the abandoned zoo. When the dust cleared, Evil Cole was gone, the only thing left was the burnt mark he caused on the ground to disappear. The All-Stars sighed in disbelief that Evil Cole was from their dimension.

Nathan picked up Falco's Reflector and offered it back to the anthro falcon. "Sorry about that, but it'll be difficult telling you about his background since I'm not sure myself," Nathan apologised, then noticed the condition of the Reflector. "Wow, this thing isn't even damaged," he looked at it astoundingly.

"It's purpose is to reflect any small or light projectiles or plasma attacks back to the direction it came from. You should know that since you almost got shot by your own bullet," joked Falco with a smirk as he took back his device.

Jak stepped forward "Look none of us are the enemy and the real threat is back at your base, maybe we should hurry back and help whoever made the distress call?" Hoping everyone will take a hint and speed up the process.

Falco understood and truthfully he wanted to get back to the Facility as well.

"Okay then, let's get out of here… Wait! Where's Donkey Kong? Falco realised the ape is missing when he was doing a recount of his team.

Then he noticed DK was coming back with a confused Yoshi wondering why everyone isn't fighting.

"Yoshi we'll explain everything later. For now everyone to the flying platform. We have to get back to base," Falco commanded before leading to the platform.

* * *

**Battlefield Fortress**

All except Mario were crowded around Snake watching his codec message.

Despite the serious situation, Snake couldn't help look smug at Zeus. "You wanted proof, you got it."

Zeus couldn't counter Snake's evidence, but refused to look defeated.

"Fine, mortal you've proven yourself that your not affiliated with Poly-Tabuu, so I shall go with you to the location where the false-God currently is. But don't think for a moment I care for your well being, I only wish to destroy Poly-Tabuu myself," the arrogant God stated.

Lucario went to go get Mario and untrophy him and explain everything when they rejoined the group on the flying platform.

* * *

**In the sky heading for the Facility**

Every group met up with each other during the flight back to the facility. The All-Stars saw each other again (except for Evil Cole) like they did when they encountered Poly-Tabuu the Econd time.

Every group noticed new additions in each other group, but neither group was interested in reunion or association, they were more focused on the task ahead of them.

Tabuu (or 'Poly'-Tabuu apparently) has attacked and they need to prepare for the fight that will happen.

When they went over another mountain, they all gasped.

"What! How did subspace clouds get in here?!" Link shouted.

The Isle of Ancients containing the base is indeed plagued by a purple substance.

Zeus being the God of Thunder and Lightning along with his many other titles, knew something wasn't right.

"Those aren't clouds."

* * *

**Another suspenseful ending but letting you know right now. **

**Next week's chapter will be better.**

**More action, less dialouge**


	12. Chapter 11: Second Encounters

Indeed it wasn't subspace clouds, it was a enormous number of minions familiar to the Smashers, there was aerial army of Feyeshes, Floows, Spaaks, Buckots, Armights and Auroros. There were even Trowlons carrying Primids, all of them awaiting for their return, but here was an obvious difference, they were all purple and crystalline.

The All-Stars weren't concerned what forms the crystals took, they knew anything purple and crystal couldn't be trusted.

Every fighter prepared themselves when they saw the vastly number of minions charged towards them.

It was a frenzy, even though it didn't take much to destroy the enemies as it did when the Smasher's and All-Stars were versing each other, but after one crystal minion was destroyed, there would be another one or two to challenge them immediately and the platforms were only large enough to carry the teams, but with the additions of foes, room to fight was scarce.

It was a long and furious fight, but every fighter managed to keep the minions off their platforms and attacked those who dared to land on the moving platform. Although that didn't stop the flying foes to swoop down on the fighters or attack them by keeping up with the platform.

Every team consisting of Smashers and All-Stars made it to the main hanger door entry to the facility, only to find it shut.

"Cover me!" Samus ordered in frustration and activated her comm.

"Master Hand we're here to help you from Tabuu! Open the hanger door!" The bounty hunter demanded, but only encountered static on the other end.

"Come in Master Hand! Open the hanger door!" Still nothing.

"R.O.B! Red! Lucas! Are you there?!" The static sound would not change.

"Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Do you hear me?!" Samus was getting desperate, asking for anyone in the Facility to respond, not just to open the main door, so she can have closure that they're okay.

"DAMN IT!" Samus got frustrated and worried for the occupants in the Facility, that Tabuu might've ended them.

"SAMUS, LOOK OUT!" Peach screeched.

Samus turned and saw a Floow appear out of no where. The Floow was about to attack Samus, until a familiar neon ice blue light appeared around it and was crashed into a Trowlon carrying Primids, the impact caused the Primids to fall down to their death.

Samus, turned and saw Isaac, his arm is still raised after using his Kinesis.

"Thanks," Samus said.

"No problem," Isaac casually waved.

Samus looked back at the other fighters in their platforms and the swarm of subspace creatures that haven't been destroyed.

"We can enter base on top," Samus casually said as if it was noting.

"But there's too many of them! We barely made it to the hanger doors! It'll be suicide if we attempt to fly without more fire power!" Zelda exclaimed while sending a Din's Fire attack on an incoming Feyesh.

'Fire Power? Of course!' Samus activated her comm to make a different call.

Our fighters still remained on their platforms, near the hanger doors fending off from the subspace enemies.

Once Samus' team platform was enemy free for a moment she turned to the others.

"Get ready to move up," that's all the bounty hunter said before jumping off the platform.

Zelda and Peach went on the edge of the platform to look for their friend and found that Samus landed on her own ship that was waiting for her beneath the platform.

Both Nintendo princesses looked at the other platforms and noticed Fox, Wolf and Captain Falcon jumping off their platforms and into their respective ships.

The ships started to leave and Zeus let out a huge thunder strike that shattered Shadowbugs in a one mile radius, then the Smash princesses saw the ships coming back and Zeus jumped off his platform and landed on top of the Blue Falcon.

"MINIONS OF THE FALSE GOD, POLY-TABUU! FEEL MY POWER!" The God ear splittingly declared, before unleashing another huge thunder strike destroying more Shadowbugs while the ships started to blast the other Shadowbugs with their lasers.

"They're clearing a path for us! Let's go!" Falco commanded and took the lead and all the other fighter in their platforms followed.

Not many subspace creatures made it to the flying platforms, but that didn't stop our fighters to be on guard encase a Shadowbug did make it to them.

The fighters were able to fly above the Isle of the Ancients and were making their way to the above entrance of the facility.

"Rodger that, on it!" Falco said finishing his message off his comm and flew his platform to the fighters that were in the Canyon.

"Meta Knight! Olimar! I just received intel from Samus. We should go to your ships encase these Shadowbugs tried to hijack them," both respective owners of their ships nodded, but before they took off the group from the Sea of Clouds floated to them.

"There's no telling what damage these creatures will do to your ships. I better come with you to repair and damage they might've done to your ships," volunteered Isaac Clarke.

The groups split up, three towards the remaining ships and the other three continued their way to the Facility entrance.

The group jumped off their platforms and landed near the above entrance of the Facility, but awaiting them were more crystallized Shadowbugs.

But this won't stop them on finding Tabuu.

"Everyone, follow me-a, I'll lead the way-a! NOW CHARGE!" Mario commanded and the rest followed destroying every Shadowbug that go in their way as they rampaged deeper into the Facility.

The battle to the meeting room was fierce, but the fighters made it to the meeting room, the automatic doors opened for them and they witnesses an astonishing and terrifying sight.

Master Hand was charging a powerful punch at none other than Poly-Tabuu!

Poly-Tabuu merely summoned a barrier like he did before and just like past history, the strong shield reflected Master Hand back and crashed on the floor and past out.

Examining the unconscious giant hand, he was battered and bruised. Indicating he was fighting Poly-Tabuu for quite some time.

Then the large entity of subspace gave the fighters his full attention.

"My, my it looks like the fighters I sent here to destroy the Smashers, befriended them instead. And hello Smashers do you like my new look," The crystal enemy sinisterly chided.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by, I just had to pick something up," he manically gestured to the left. Everyone looked to the left and the Smashers gasped.

Dr. Mario, Pichu, Roy and Young Link where standing around a trophy Red, Lucas, Pikachu and Jigglypuff while Mewtwo was telekinetically moving a trophy R.O.B into a subspace wormhole.

"Guys! What-do-a think your-a doing?!" Mario confusingly yelled at them.

Mewtwo just looked menacing at Mario. "Joining the more stronger side! Dr. Mario, Pichu, Roy! Forget about the others! We only need the robot, get back to subspace! We have to carry out Master's plan! Young Link! Stay here to help our Master!"

"With pleasure!" Evilly smirked Young Link.

"R.O.B!" The current Smashers yelled as they saw their trophy robotic friend disappeared in the subspace portal along with Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Roy and Pichu. As the portal closed, Young Link put on his Fierce Deity Link mask and transformed.

Poly-Tabuu could've attacked his enemies right then and there, but something wasn't right. He kept looking at Mario, Link, Ness, the trophyfied Pikachu and Jigglypuff and even the unconscious Master Hand.

* * *

***Poly-Tabuu inner Mind***

"…Strange…I never meet them in my subspace with the other fighters, … but I swear I meet them before," pondered Polygon Man.

Tabuu threatingly approached the large crystal head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! WE NEED TO BE IN SYNC TO FIGHT!" Angrily yelled Tabuu, before looking through their eyes.

"LOOK OUT!"

This got Polygon Man to focus on their eyes.

* * *

**Facility Meeting Room**

Poly-Tabuu's mind came as one and realised Kratos' blades are about to slice him, so he quickly flew backwards, however Bowser who snuck up from behind was spinning in mid-air and about to strike him, but Fierce Deity Link jumped and hit the Koopa King away from him.

Then the group got close to Poly-Tabuu and did a fighting stance.

"Young Link! Why are you doing this?! This isn't you buddy!" Link tried to reason.

"We are not 'buddies!' Ever since you forgot about me, to bask in your glory on 'saving' the Smash Universe. But guess what! My Master is still alive! You've failed! And in the form I'm Fierce Deity Link!" Viciously spat Fierce Deity Link.

The Smashers were a bit reluctant and confused, but they had higher priorities. They have to fight Poly-Tabuu along with Young Link in his Fierce Deity form.

They were about to fight until.

"EVERYONE, DUCK OR GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice commanded.

The fighters looked back at the entrance to see the rest of their members with Samus charging up her Zero Laser and Zeus sparking lightning out of his hands.

"NOW!" Everybody got out of the way when Samus fired her laser and Zeus combined his electricity with the laser, both attacks merged and aimed straight at Poly-Tabuu.

Poly-Tabuu summoned his invisible shield, blocking the attack, but the force of the attack was slowly pushing him back, until it broke through his shield and hit Poly-Tabuu himself.

It knocked the crystal foe back, but it wasn't enough to cause any serious damage to the entity of subspace.

Samus collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion. She had put her laser in maximum blast in hopes to end Tabuu right the and it took a lot of her energy.

Poly-Tabuu regained his balance in mid-flight and opened a subspace portal large enough for himself.

"Fierce Deity Link, I must proceed with the plan! I'll give you some Poly-Bugs to help you!"

Poly-Tabuu announced before extending his hand and purple diamond dust came out of his hands, when the dust landed several, different variety of crystalline Shadowbugs rose from the dust. Fierce Deity Link and the Poly-Bugs started to attack all of the Smashers and All-Stars.

Lucario disintegrated a few Poly-Bugs with Aura Sphere and calmly went to his aura vision and looked straight at Fierce Deity Link and notice something very peculiar. The blue Pokemon used Extreme Speed and went to Zelda.

"Zelda! There's a source of dark energy emitting from the enemy Link! It's strange it's only surrounding his heart, it may be the cause of why he and the others joined Poly-Tabuu. We need to remove it!" The Aura Pokemon claimed.

The Hylian Princess nodded in understanding. "Alright, but we need to restrain him!" Zelda countered, before shattering a Poly-Bug with her magic.

Lucario looked at the still trophy Red. "Get ready for our plan," That's all the fighting/steel type Pokemon said, before using Extreme Speed again to reach the Pokemon Trainer.

Lucario touched the base of Red's trophy and Red became animate again. Lucario whispered something to his ears. Red looked determine before grabbing a Pokeball and muttered something to it before throwing it behind Fierce Deity Link, who was fighting Link, Toon Link and Nariko

The Pokeball popped open and revealed Ivysaur. The Seed Pokemon got out it's vines and constricted the enemy Link.

It was too late when Fierce Deity Link noticed the vines wrapping around him, securing his arms and legs close to each other, but that didn't stop him from struggling against the vines.

Zelda used Farore's Wind and stood right in front of him.

"Young Link, I know your still in their! I'm sorry if this will hurt, but I want you back!" Zelda proclaimed and grabbed the purple crystal on Fierce Deity Link's chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" Fierce Deity Link let out a roar of pain when Zelda tugged his crystal away from his heart. Dark purple energy sparked out of the crystal but Zelda's light magic protected her.

With one final pull the crystal got out of Fierce Deity Link chest.

Nothing happened for a while until Fierce Deity Link glowed and turned back to Young Link. The little boy fell forward, unconsciously into Zelda's arms.

There was a small group of Poly-Bugs remaining, huddled up together in a small group.

Kratos whipped out the Head of Helios and a bright light blinded them.

While the Poly-Bugs were still dazed from the light Raiden and Sir Daniel sliced them apart.

With all of the Poly-Bugs defeated. Isaac and Snake went to pick up Samus who was regaining consciousness.

"That was a pretty impressive attack, you did before," an amazed Isaac said.

"Yeah…I gave it…everything I had…You mind if you can…help me up?" Samus exhaustingly huffed.

"Yeah, sure mate," Snake casually said before he and Issac helped Samus.

But as Samus stood, pieces of armour started shedding off and when the helmet came off, Snake and Issac stared bewildered.

"You're…You're," Issac stuttered.

"Yeah…I'm a woman," despite her condition, Samus couldn't help but smirk every time a new person witness what was really behind her power suit.

Snake just stared at Samus, he knew after the first time Tabuu tried to take over the Smash Universe that Samus was a woman, but he never saw her out of the power suit and now he lost with words.

Link couldn't stop staring at Young Link and Zelda saw the pity in her swordsman's eyes. She handed Young Link to him and Link cradled the little boy in his arms, still not taking his eyes off him until he noticed the All-Stars standing together looking at the Smashers.

Kratos stepped forward, his signature stern expression plastered on his face, not caring for the strange looks he's receiving from everyone because he's still holding Helios' head his in his hand.

"We want answers,"

* * *

**Okay guys what do you think?**

**All right I caused a lot of confusion last week when I said "I'll put Mega Man, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer at the end of the story"**

**I'm well aware they aren't the only newcomers coming to SSB4, but you'll see later on how they will be apart of the story along with any other newcomer that may be announced before I finish my story**

**The Samus, Snake Isaac Clarke scene.**

**I started off as a SamusxSnake shipper, but after seeing Isaac Clarke I think he's more suitable for Samus, now I'm conflicted between both pairs.**

**But don't worry I'm ****NOT**** suddenly gonna revolve this story around Samus' love life.**


	13. Chapter 12: Putting the Pieces Together

Kratos still remained in his serious demeanour, still waiting for his last statement to be answered.

The other All-Stars are behind Kratos, supporting him also wanting answers, but not all of them were as stern as Kratos.

The Smashers remained silent, looking among themselves until Mario stepped forward.

"May we-a go to the Medical Ward first-a? We have-a lot of injured comm-a-rads who need-a to be-a treated, then we'll answer your-a questions. And besides we're going to need-a all the help we can get-a if Tabuu strikes again," Mario negotiated.

Looking at the giant hand, the trophy subjects and the unconscious boy in green. Kratos put away the Head of Helios and gave Mario a firm nod.

"Fine, but you'll answer all of our questions," the God Slayer stated, the tone he used was not to be countered with.

Lucario touched the trophy base of Lucas, Jigglypuff and Pikachu and they all came back to life, but still weak from their previous fight from Poly-Tabuu, Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario and Roy.

Ivysaur came over and picked Red up with his vines to help him stand up while Lucario guided them out the room, Popo and Nana picked up Pikachu and Jigglypuff and Ness supported Lucas.

Samus was firm to Snake and Isaac that she refused to be carried out of the room bridal style, so Snake and Isaac supported the bounty hunter by letting her hold on to both their shoulders as she slowly picked herself up, while Isaac used his kinesis to make the fallen parts of Samus' armour follow behind them.

Sweet Tooth, Captain Falcon, Kratos, Ganondorf and Donkey Kong picked up a finger each from Master Hand while Bowser and Zeus picked the palm of the giant hand and they all made their way down the hallway to the infirmary.

The infirmary wasn't far, but carrying wounded comrades and the All-stars never been here before, it felt long until the double metal doors slid open and revealed the infirmary. It was white, large, wide, spacious room, as large as the hallway they took to get here, with fifty matching beds, chairs and cabinets.

Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Red and Young Link were placed on beds, while the rest of the Smashers got sixteen other mattresses, putting them together on the floor, before placing the unconscious Master Hand on them.

"Before we-a start, we-a should know a couple of-a things," Mario bargained.

"On what would they be?" Kratos said, crunching his teeth together his patience wearing thin.

The red and blue plumber turned to Samus. "Samus, did-a you and take-a care of the Shadow-Bugs or should I say 'Poly-Bugs' outside.

"We wouldn't be back so early if it wasn't for him and his lighting," Samus gestured to Zeus.

Mario turned to Olimar and Meta Knight next. "You-a two, what about your-a ships?"

"Surprisingly, there weren't any 'Poly-Bugs' in any of our ships. That's why we've returned so soon," reported Meta Knight like a loyal lone soldier.

Mario nodded with satisfaction with the answers he received, before facing Kratos and the rest of the All-Stars.

"And-a lastly, if we are-a going to work together against Poly-Tabuu. We should at least know each other's name and tell what we know about Poly-Tabuu."

* * *

**Subspace: Between the All-stars and Super Smash Bros Dimensions**

Poly-Tabuu moved his stage from the All-Stars subspace universe in the centre of the worm hole connecting both All-Stars and Smash Universes, blue and purple separated from each other indicating their respective universe.

Levitating above the stage, Poly-Tabuu has his arms crossed, wings wrapped around him. head looking down and eye's closed.

* * *

_***Poly-Tabuu Inner Mind***_

_"What happened. We could've ended them, then and there! Why was your mind somewhere else. You KNOW our minds need to think as one, in order to PROPERLY work our merged body," Tabuu calmly demanded, but you could feel his anger surrounding him._

_"I don't know, ever since the red and blue plumber appeared, he looked very familiar along with the giant hand, older Link and a few other Smashers," sternly replied Polygon Man, refusing to back down from Tabuu._

_Tabuu calmed down a bit, for the sake of their body. "Look, I don't know how you could've met Mario or Master Hand, your from a completely different dimension. And as for Link, he's just an older version of Young Link, that's why he seems familiar,"_

_Polygon Man just knew some how it was more than that, but he had to put it aside if he wanted to rule every universe in both dimensions._

_"Alright, now why don't we go back to our minions? They're getting pretty eager," Polygon Man said returning to hi crazed personality._

* * *

**Outside Poly-Tabuu's mind**

Both Tabuu and Polygon Man focused controlling their fused body and saw Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy and Dr. Mario crowding around the still trophy R.O.B.

"Alright my minions let's have a little fun with our new toy! Roy would you do the honours," manically ordered Tabuu, it wasn't a request since all the previous Smashers were under his control.

Roy went over to R.O.B and touched the trophy's golden base. The trophy glowed and R.O.B was animate again. The robot looked around his surroundings and tensed when he realised the situation he's in.

"Hello R.O.B, it's nice seeing you untrophied again," sinisterly smiled Poly-Tabuu flying closer to the hostage robot.

"What do you want Poly-Tabuu!" R.O.B tried to sound serious through his robotic voice.

Poly-Tabuu just smirked. "Well if you must know R.O.B you still hold something that is very useful to me,"

* * *

**Back at the Smash Universe: Inside the Facility's Medical Ward**

"So-a Poly-Tabuu lured you-a to subspace as a giant crystal head in your-a universe, manipulated you-a with his-a power, but you-a broke free and gained-a fragment of his-a power, only for-a it to be taken-a-way in your second encounter and all of-a you were sent here? "

"Is that-a correct Kratos?"

Mario asked if he got the All-Stars stories right.

"Indeed, red and blue warrior named Mario," firmly confirmed Kratos.

"And Poly-Tabuu used his-a power and split you-a into two-a halves good and evil. Right Cole?" The plumber questioned facing Cole.

"Yeah he did," The positive charged user answered.

The Smashers and All-Stars have exchanged names and some of them even mentioned their occupation and titles. Now the All-stars have told their side of the story.

"And what of you and the giant hand? From what I witnessed, you and the giant hand obviously been rivals with Poly-Tabuu before," Kratos said keeping his questions short so the Smashers would get to the point and possibly know some way to destroy Poly-Tabuu once and for all.

"Well you see this happened during our second tournament," Captain Flacon began.

"Master Hand invited us along with some newcomers to participate in the second tournament. But his behaviour was very different than it was in the first tournament,"

"I can inform you about his behaviour," Ganondorf claimed stepping forward from the back of the Smasher's group.

"Before Master Hand brought Bowser and I to participate in the Melee tournament, he secretly recruited Wario, R.O.B and his fellow robot brethren and made them live in the lower, secluded parts of the facility."

"Before we encountered Tabuu, we believed Master Hand was the most powerful being in the dimension so we were more than happy to follow him when he requested that we joined him for domination through out the entire dimension,

"We captured R.O.B and his family for prisoners to work for us and create a special container to transport subspace clouds to the outer worlds. Master Hand informed us that Subspace is a parallel world to the Smash Universe,

"But subspace clouds can't travel through the portal since they're forever bound to Subspace, but with the use of a special container trapping the clouds, they can go through the portal separating both worlds,"

"Then the subspace clouds are released in the outer worlds, they will explode, making a portal to try and get back to subspace. Master Hand claimed that during those explosions would absorb the outer world, depending how large the explosion and trap them in a orb, keeping that part of the outer world safe but subspace will continue to spread,"

"While R.O.B and his fellow robots continues creating an efficient container, Wario stole Meta Knight's Halberd ship in his universe, to carry all the subspace containers and the Shadow-Bugs,"

"Everything was prepared and ready, Master Hand opened portals to other universes so the civilians can watch the tournaments, but we got more than civilians, we got some explorers who wanted to explore this universes," Ganondorf glanced at the Smashers that joined to help save the universe from Tabuu's first domination attempt.

"Master Hand told me and Bowser to take a dive during the Melee tournament, a day before the tournament Master Hand swapped most of for Link, Zelda, myself and some other Smashers for other incarnations of us through a different time in our respective universe, but retained our memories of the Smash Universe,"

"Although the morning of the tournament, from orders of Master Hand, Wario stole Samus' power suit and hid it in the lower parts of the facility and also stole the Master Sword from Link and hid it deep within the Forest, causing both of them to forfeit before the tournament to find their precious belongings, so there was less protectors in the tournament. And then..."

(The Smashers began taking turns telling their story on what they've been through in Subspace Emissary)

* * *

**Sorry guys short chapter this week, works been hecktic and I also wanted to do other works in Deviantart, but I WILL NOT abondon this story.**

**On brighter news, since school holidays are here, I don't have to babysit my neice, and for some odd reason. Work WANTS me to take a break because I'm their youngest worker? I don't know I never knew work can pity people.**

**Anyways, yeah I decided to let my imagination take place and tempered with the time line of Super Smash Bros a bit making it closer than before.**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!

**Okay, I really hat to say this, but I'm postponing my fanfic.**

**But I have a very** **good reason and it involves Playstation All-Stars fans but most importantly Legend of Dragoon fans.**

**if you haven't known Dart from Legend of Dragoon was supposed to be DLC for PSASBR but he and his rival (possibly Abe from Oddworld but I don't see the rivalry connection) got scrapped and I'm supporting this campaign to get them in the game Wand make Playstation AllStars last a little longer.**

**So that's why I'm postponing my fanfic because that way if I'll know the fate of Dart and if he's in he goes to my fanfic (and I'm already brainstorming ideas of how he and his rival get in the middle of the fanfic)**

**And if he doesn't I'll stick with what I originally written.**

**if you want more details about Dart getting in PSASBR read here /releasedart-campaign-help-get-dart-from-legend-of -the-dragoon-back-in-playstation-all-stars/**

**if you just want to go ahead and sign the campaign, go here /petitions/sony-release-dart-as-playstation-all-st ars-dlc**

**for talented artists, if you can make a pic or artwork relating to Dart. Please put in #ReleaseDart on your art piece and send me a private message and I'll show you where you can submit it.**

**hope you guys understand and your help is appreciated is you participate on releasing Dart**


	15. Chapter 13: Studying the Details

**Hey guys I've got good news and bad news.**

**The good news is I'm back and will continue this story until it's finished :)**

**The bad news the #ReleaseDart Campaign was a bust :(**

**I wasted an entire month rallying troopes, getting signatures, convincing my friends and their other friends to sign the petition for nothing. **

**This is what Sony Santa Monica had to say**

**_"PlayStation All-Stars Fans,_**

**Thank you for your continued support of PlayStation All-Stars and for keeping the community thriving. At this time we have no plans to release new content for PlayStation All-Stars.**

**While we considered many characters during development and even created concept art for a number of characters and environments that were being explored during the game's development phase, including Dart, we were not able to incorporate all of them into the final game. We will continue to be committed to supporting the PlayStation All-Stars online community through online match-making and will ensure server stability.**

**We appreciate all of your support and passion for PlayStation All-Stars. Our hats off to the team at SuperBot for creating an incredible fighting game, and to you for keeping the online mayhem running strong.**

**Thank you,**  
**Sony Santa Monica"**

**More Sources . /t5/PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle/bd-p/24861**

**/sonysantamonica/status/358462330880794624**

**No Dart and no also crossover stage of Gravity Rush/Journey**

**The other thing we got out of it is 3rd sets of costumes for Dante, Raiden, Heihachi, and Big Daddy and third costumes for Zeus and Issac (a younger Zeus and a blue Issac) . /t5/PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle/Official-Support- Update-Costumes-Patch-Leaderboard/m-p/41179013 (it's really just pity gifts if you ask me)**

**Okay enough with the disappointment let's pick up where we left off. **

**Dart won't be mentioned in this fanfic...or will he?**

* * *

**Subspace: Between the All-stars and Super Smash Bros Universes**

"Oh come on R.O.B, I know the information I want is still in that robotic brain of yours," Poly-Tabuu chided.

R.O.B didn't look so good. He looked like a glitchy robot that didn't work properly with him sparking electricity on random parts of his robotic body.

R.O.B weakly looked up at Poly-Tabuu but his eye lens were almost closed giving the enemy a glare.

"I don't have the data you want! Even if I did, I will never give them to an enemy like you!"

Poly-Tabuu rushed off the wounded robot aside, since it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Pichu, if you may,"

"PICHU!" The Tiny Mouse Pokemon shoot an electrical chare at the robot.

R.O.B shook violently from the attack, his circuits being fried due to having too much electricity in his body.

Pichu stopped his attack, giving R.O.B a chance to settle down his body.

"Well?" Questioned Poly-Tabuu.

"I… will not…give you…the information you want," R.O.B exhaustingly refused.

Poly-Tabuu sighed in frustration. What will make the robot talk?

"Mewtwo, can't you read his mind?" The crystal deity turned to Mewtwo.

"Forgive me Master. He is not an organic life form, there for my psychic abilities can't read his computer brain," the cloned legendary humbly apologised.

As Poly-Tabuu was thinking of other ways to torture R.O.B, he caught a sense of energy not huddled up together like the Smashers and All-Stars. It was isolated and alone.

Poly-Tabuu turned to his minions. "Make sure the robot doesn't get away," he ordered before focusing a subspace portal.

* * *

**The Lake Shore**

Evil Cole was hanging around the lake, muttering to himself trying to calm down his anger from his previous tantrum.

He turned around and fell down an awaiting subspace portals.

* * *

**Back at Subspace**

Evil Cole fell down and landed on the all too familiar prism stage with a thud. As he stood up he saw Poly-Tabuu along with his minions.

"Ah, welcome back to subspace Cole McGrath," maliciously chided Poly-Tabuu.

Evil Cole got in a fighting position. "I'm not my pathetic, goody-two-shoes half! **I'M THE EVIL, MORE POWERFUL HALF! AND I'M GOING TO DESTORY YOU AND TAKE ALL YOUR POWERS!"** The evil counter-part viciously shouted, sparking red electricity out of his palms.

Poly-Tabuu evilly chuckled "Oh Cole. You're thinking too small, why not be the only Cole?"

Evil Cole looked confused at the crystal winged man before his red lightning disappeared out oh his hands. "What do you mean?"

Poly-Tabuu showed a sinister smirk before hovering close to Evil Cole, the crystal man's orange eyes glowing spellbindingly.

"You were repressed anger when you and your good half was one person. I saw that and sent an energy blast to separate you two. I only did that for fun, but now I see you have so much potential."

"Join me, you will be the only Cole McGrath in both dimensions. Living your own life, the way you want to. And nobody will ever stop you," Bargained Poly-Tabuu.

Evil Cole thought for a moment, destroying his positive half, would mean he's the only Cole McGrath that's left. And joining Poly-Tabuu would mean more universes to dominate than the District, back in his good half's home.

"I knew you would see it my way," sneered Poly-Tabuu before stabbing Evil Cole's heart with a purple crystal shard he formed in his hand.

The merged subspace deity let go of the shard and ley Evil Cole's emotions and ambitions corrupt himself.

The shard merged with Evil Cole's body and became a part of him. The evidence of Poly-Tabuu's work was successful when Evil Cole's eyes turned purple.

"Yes, I **WILL** be the **ONLY** Cole McGrath that mattered!" the now corrupted Evil Cole arrogantly exclaimed, letting his anger take more control over him.

Poly-Tabuu chuckled at his handy work. "But first things first. You see that robot," Poly-Tabuu motioned towards the beaten R.O.B.

"He's hiding valuable information I need. Perhaps you can 'convince' him to tell him what I need to know."

Evil Cole smirked before raising his hand and now sparked purple electricity.

"Sure I can make the robot talk,"

* * *

**Back with the Smashers and All-Stars in the Facility**

"Wow, if it wasn't for Master Hand placing a power in this universe, that if anyone does take too much damage or an attack that would kill them they would turn into trophies instead, you guys would've been killed or forever trapped in subspace," Cole outstandingly said after listening to the Smashers story.

"Wait," Snake said out-loud to make himself known.

"Before I came here, I challenged Tabuu as a giant crystal head. I was losing so I fled from that battle and I ended up in the Smash Universe where I helped the Smashers fight him again as a code man."

"Other than him impossibly changing in different forms in a short period of time, his motives were different. As a giant crystal head, he wanted a blood-bath of people fighting for his power, but as a codec man, he wanted to spread subspace in every universe."

"Those are two different plans from the same person," Snake said all his observations, which made everyone begin to think.

"I can answer that,"

Everyone heard a quiet but firm little voice, they all looked where the voice was coming from and they found Young Link sitting up from his hospital bed.

"Hey buddy, are feeling alright?" Link tenderly said from his seat near his younger self.

"I'm fine," the young Hylian shamefully said, he can't face his older self but faced the other fighters who were looking at him.

"After the Smashers defeated Tabuu the first time, he was weak and was trying to survive in the outer world of the Smash dimension. He happened to stumble upon me, Pichu, Roy, Dr. Mario and Mewtwo and tried to persuade us joining his side to take over every universe. That convinced Mewtwo to join his side,"

This caused the Smashers to talk amongst themselves in shock.

"What?! I can't believe he joined so willingly!" Zelda said in disbelief.

Young Link looked down in sadness "It gets worse, when we refused to join, Mewtwo used his Psychic abilities to control all of us into joining Tabuu."

If the Smashers were shocked before, they were appalled that Mewtwo did such an act.

"I can't believe he did that! I knew Mewtwo had a history being evil before, but I though he changed!" Peach exclaimed gob-smacked.

Young Link decided to continue with his story.

"Tabuu absorbed some of Roy, Dr. Mario, Pichu's and my energy source and reopened a portal to subspace. I might've been under Mewtwo's psychic control, but my consciousness was still able to see and hear."

"I've learnt that subspace is a parallel world connected to a universe. In order to destroy subspace you need to destroy the universe connecting to it."

Young Link paused in order to let the Smashers and All-Stars understand that information he's given before continuing again.

"We found another wormhole in subspace and went down in it and we found a broken, giant, purple, crystal head and his name was Polygon-Man and he was wounded from your battle." Young Link explained, looking at the All-Stars

Tabuu and Polygon-Man talked for a while before Polygon-Man shot five crystal shards at me and the other Smashers so we'll be under his control and then Polygon-Man and Tabuu fused together, becoming Poly-Tabuu." The young Hylian finished.

"So they were two different beings before they fused as one? That makes a lot more sense now," A faint voice spoke.

All the fighters looked to see Master Hand slightly hovering above his beds.

"Master Hand-a are you-a feeling alright-a?" Luigi asked in concern.

"I'm fine Luigi, but there's something you all need to know," Mater Hand tried to cut to the chase.

"While fighting 'Poly'-Tabuu, I felt a power familiar to me, I think that power belongs to me,"

"What-a are talking about? Tabuu is-a his own person with-a his own powers?" A confused Mario stepped close to Master Hand.

"I wasn't talking Tabuu, I meant Polygon-Man," corrected the giant hand.

"How can-a Polygon-Man have your-a powers? He's-a from-a different dimension?!" Mario was very confused on where Master Hand was leading this conversation.

"Think about our first tournament. What did you have to do before challenging me?" Questioned the giant hand.

Mario thought for a while remembering the first tournament.

"Well-a, we competed against each other, than-a we had to complete-a few target smash-a, then before-a we faced you, we…"

Mario paused in shock, realising what Master Hand is trying to imply.

"WAIT! Are-a telling us…"

"Yes, Mario," Master Hand interrupted.

"Polygon-Man is indeed the polygons from the first tournament,"


	16. Chapter 14: Preparing to Take Risks

The Smashers were staring at Master Hand, mouths wide opened, completely unable to move from the giant hand's last statement.

Poly-Tabuu a fusion of Tabuu and Polygon-Man, two deity's of subspace in two different dimensions, but somehow Polygon-Man from the All-Stars Universe is the Polygons from the first Smashers tournament.

"What! How…is that-a possible?!" Mario stuttered, still trying to process this latest information along with the fighters.

"I'm…not a hundred percent sure Mario, but I do have a theory. And not to mention his energy does feel familiar to my own. Not to mention he's purple and crystalline, just like the Polygons in the first tournament. If he is my own creation, I can merely absorb back the life energy I gave to it." Master Hand claimed before floating a bit, only to fall back down on his beds.

"Your still too weak. You need to rest," Peach insisted, when she checked Master Hand's condition after he fell back down.

Master Hand loosened the strength he was putting on his fingers to support himself, trying to look downcast.

Master Hand sighed in defeat, but he perked himself up when an idea came to mind.

"Wait!" I might not be able to fight in my condition, but my brother, Crazy Hand can help,"

All the Smashers in the medical wing gasped in shocked.

"Master Hand-a…Are you sure?" Luigi cautiously asked.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, I don't think this situation can't be anymore desperate," Master Hand humbly replied.

"Excuse me, but who is 'Crazy Hand?" Jak irritably interrupted while Daxter was flexing his muscles and wiggled his eyebrows at Samus who in return rolled her eyes in frustration.

Jak and the rest of the All-Stars have been waiting patiently while the Smashers were having their own conversation.

"Apologies, I should explain the role's of Crazy Hand and myself play in this universe," The tires Master Hand calmly announced.

"You see, Crazy Hand and I are the Devine Beings of the Smash Universe, because we created it," This caused many reactions from the All-Stars.

"Wait, you and your brother are Gods?" Kratos threateningly said while gripping his swords blades.

"We don't like that title, we challenge beings from other worlds that are more than capable handling us during a fight," Explained Master Hand.

This caused Kratos to relax a bit. "Finally, Beings who aren't corrupted by their own power," he remarked as he shot a glare at Zeus, who only challengingly glared back.

Master Hand decided to continue with his story, before a fight may break lose.

"I'm known as the 'Ancient Creator,' while Crazy Hand is known as the 'Ancient Destroyer.' We are the two halves that balances this universe. I only wanted to create the Smash Universe may interact with each other and have friendly competitions to see who's the better fighter, but my brother, due to his condition wanted subjects from other worlds to viciously each other instead."

"What 'condition' does your brother have?" Questioned Ratchet.

"Well you see, my bother suffers from a personality disorder. He's normally calm and authorities, making sure everything is fair, but his other personality is…well crazy and destructive. That's why, after the first tournament and when the Facility was made, Crazy Hand in his calm persona agreed to be sealed in the temple chamber outside the Facility." Explained the injured hand.

The Smashers looked surprised, that Crazy Hand wasn't that far away.

"Wait that old crumbled tomb I've seen outside the Facility, that's where Crazy Hand is residing?" Astonishingly asked Olimar.

"Yes. Despite this base being updated with the latest technology, this isle is called the "Isle of the Ancients,' There are legendary secrets within this floating land," Confessed Master Hand.

"But for now, I need a group to got to the tomb and free Crazy Hand,"

"But what is he tries to kill us!" Accused Bowser.

"Look, there are perks with my brother's personality disorder. Just say I'm hurt, I need him. His normal persona will take over and he will try to find me," reasoned Master Hand.

"I uncovered many mysteries during my journeys, I'll go," volunteered Red.

Toon Link looked at Zelda and Link who kept giving glances at Young Link, he felt they need time to sort things out. I'll go as well. Along with fighting monsters and evil, I'm good with unlocking mysteries,"

Nathan Drake stepped forward "I don't mind going. I'll show you boys how a real man uncovers hidden mysteries," he boosted.

Master Hand chuckled a bit. "I was still conscious when all of you introduced yourself to each other. If I remembered correctly, you claimed you're a Treasure Hunter. There won't be any treasures where your going, just my brother,"

"I know, but after hearing these boys, uncovering mysteries at such a young age," Nathan gestures towards Toon Link and Red. "I'm gonna show them how the pro's do it," Nathan finished with a cocky smile.

"Pro's,' oh I'm definitely going to see how you 'Pro's' fail," smirked Sly Cooper.

"I would prefer more people to join them, encase my brother goes out of control," spoke Master Hand, hoping more people will join in to defend each other from Crazy Hand.

"I will go encase this 'Ancient Destroyer' will harm us instead and joins forces with the crystal false-God," Proclaimed Zeus.

"Poyo!" perked Kirby wanting to go.

"I guess that will be enough to confront my brother. Okay listen up," Master Hand started to command the group.

"When you enter the tomb, there will a large tomb door with a giant circle in it, but the door will only open if you can properly make the cross that makes the Smash Symbol," the giant hand pointes to the Smash Symbol that's painted on the medical room wall.

"But you need to a sharp weapon to draw it properly, other wise the door won't open. The door itself has regenerating powers if you make a mistake it will heal itself up and you can start over. Even if the Smash Symbol has even a single crooked line the door will heal itself, so make the Smash Symbol perfect with a clean cut," instructed the Ancient Creator before the small group left.

"As for the rest of you, you may leave to prepare for the final battle against Poly-Tabuu. I'll call you through the speaker phones in the facility," Offered the tired hand.

Everyone except, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Young Link and Mr. Game & Watch remained while the rest left to think of new strategies for the next challenge against the purple crystal deity.

"Mr. Game & Watch, we may need to commence the Alloy Plan. Would you go down stairs and get them ready?" asked Master Hand.

The 2D man beeped in confirmation before leaving the m=Medical Ward.

"What's the 'Alloy Plan?" Questioned Peach looking a tad confused.

"You'll see when my brother gets here and shares some of his energy with me," said the injured hand and cringed in pain when he tried to levitate.

Seeing Master Hand in pain caused a certain young Hylian to be sad.

"This is why we cloned Mario with his Doctor powers, to make Dr. Mario. He can patch up anyone in a matter of minutes. This is my fault," Young Link depressingly stated, sitting up, hiding his face in his hands with shame.

Link and Zelda sat beside Young Link. "Young Link, this isn't your fault," Zelda soothingly said and tried to get Young Link's hands out of his face, but the young Hylian pulled away.

"Yes it is, I couldn't stop Mewtwo controlling us before he was corrupted by Poly-Tabuu and now we're attacking you and not only put one, but two dimensions in great danger," Young Link said through his covered face.

"Listen here, Young Link," Link sternly ordered before grabbing Young Link's palms out of his face, but he changed his expression to a caring one when he saw some tears coming from Young Link's eyes.

"If this is anyone's fault, it's Mewtwo's I don't know why he would do this to you and the others, but once I get my hands on him, he'll regret it!" Link declared.

Young Link smiled, even though back in his time in his universe, he didn't have a family. But in the Smash Universe he was loved and cared for.

* * *

**Outside the Facility near an edge of a cliff**

Pit was looking off a cliff on an edge of the Isle of the Ancients, looking at the white clouds surrounding it, just waiting for Master Hand to call them back in.

"Angel warrior, I need to speak with you,"

Pit turned to see none other than Kratos standing there.

"What do you want?" Pit asked, none too friendly.

Kratos walked beside him, but was paying attention to the clouds.

"I…would like to apologise for the way…I treated you…and disrespected your Goddess during our fight…" Kratos unsurely said, he never had to apologise to rivals before, well mostly because he just kills them.

"Just stop, I know this is awkward for you and you don't truly mean it," Pit blandly stated.

"NO!" Proclaimed Kratos. "I'd be no better than a self righteous God! Look ang…Pit," Kratos changed his approach.

"I've learnt that we are beings from separate dimensions living in different universes. Our views on Gods are different, but if we going to fight side by side in this war against the troublesome Poly-Tabuu."

"We should at least make amends with some of our comrades. It's torture for me working alongside my father, but at least I know in a separate universe in a different dimension, mortals and Gods can live side by side," Kratos finished while turning his head off the cliff, staring afar.

Pit thought for a moment before talking. "So…your dad…is Zeus?"

"Yes," the fallen god of War shortly answered.

"If Zeus is bad in your universe, does that mean Hades is good?" The angel questioned.

"No Hades is still evil," Kratos answered.

"Than I guess our universes aren't that different after all, ha Kratos-icus?" Pit asked, a grin slowly coming back on his face.

Kratos was confused for the last part, but didn't show it. "It appears they are not, comrade," Kratos stated.

And for that moment Kratos and Pit knew that they can trust each other.

* * *

**Inside Samus' ship**

"Thanks for helping me move my power back to my ship, Isaac it would've been annoying making two trips back to the Facility," Samus commented when Isaac used his kinesis to carry Samus' armour.

"No problem. And besides after you introduced yourself as a bounty hunter, I just had to look at your ship," Isaac replied gently placing the suit on the spaceships floor.

"Knock yourself out," Samus casually said before opening a large incubator and placing pieces of her suit in it.

Isaac was looking around this ship completely fascinated and looking at some peculiar button which he'll later ask Samus on what are their functions. He also took a note on what spaceships parts this ship was made off and see if it was similar to his spaceship back in his universe.

"Damn it," angrily muttered Samus which Isaac managed to hear,"

"What's wrong?" The engineer couldn't help ask.

"It's nothing, it's just I used a lot of power on suit when I shot my Zero Laser attack on Poly-Tabuu. The scanners indicate it's going to take at least a day to fully charge my Power Suit," replied Samus not bothering to look at Isaac.

"But what about the next fight against Poly-Tabuu? When the others come back with this 'Crazy Hand' we're immediately going to find a way to reach him and challenge him. You're going to be defence-less," explained Isaac.

Samus couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure my suit gives me more power when I fight, but still,"

Samus used her gun and used her plasma whip attack to knock Isaac to the wall of the ship. He didn't have time to recover when Samus pointed her plasma gun on his forehead.

"I'm a fighter, I'm quick, I still some fight in me until my last breath. We've got kids in this group that are more than capable to fend for themselves, so don't worry about me not being able to defend myself. Got it?" The Bounty Hunter questioned Isaac.

"Got it," Replied Isaac.

"Good," Samus put her gun down. "So tell me engineer. What did you wanted to talk about my ship," she asked decided to kill the time they've got.

While Isaac asked different parts Samus' ship, his mind couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was Space Bounty Hunter, she's a fighter and she was very attractive. Just like Nicole. And it didn't help that she was blonde just like Nicole to, even looked a bit like her to.

Sure Samus was beautiful and strong but his hear will always belong to Nicole even if she's dead.

Isaac stopped comparing Samus to Nicole and focused his attention on the interesting designs and functions of Samus' ship.

* * *

**Facility Meeting Room**

Colonel Radec has been observing the Meeting Room, the last place he saw Poly-Tabuu alongside with the others. He's figuring out how to fight the crystal subspace deity by himself and take all the powers for himself.

When lost in thought he didn't expect anyone to confront him.

"I would stop what your planning if I were you," the colonel turned and saw Dante, Lucario and Meta Knight at the entrance.

"And what exactly am I planning?" Coolly asked.

"Using us as your pawns so you'll get to Poly-Tabuu and steal his powers for yourself, blandly replied Dante as if it was a fact.

"Careful, there are consequences when accusing someone without evidence," calmly replied the high tech colonel.

"Alright then heed my words," threateningly started Meta Knight.

"Poly-Tabuu was already force not to be reckoned with as two separate deity's. But now as a merged being, we need every help we can get to destroy him, so don't think for a moment you will betray us for your own selfish desires,"

"Again, I have no idea what your talking about, but stay out of my during the final fight," Poker-faced lied the colonel barging through them to leave the room.

"Lucario, did you sense his aura?" the masked puffball knight asked his old ally.

"I did, he's corrupted by power. It seems to be the only thing motivating him. Pitiful really," The Aura Pokemon said his diagnosis.

"Pity? I wouldn't pity him. He needs to get his priorities in check," Dante announced giving Lucario a weird look that he 'pities' Radec.

"We are going to verse a powerful force. And if he doesn't change his lust for power and trust us to team up with us to defeat Poly-Tabuu. Then he's going to be the first one out of us that will die due to his crave for power," Dante reasoned.

"You maybe right Dante, but is pitiful when one person's goal in their entire life is power and nothing else," humbly replied Lucario.

Just then the blue jackal saw the purple crystal shard that Zelda removed from Young Link when he was corrupted.

Lucario gently picked it up putting a small aura barrier around it just encase the crystal tried to corruptor shock him.

"This might be valuable to Master Hand when he needs us back,"


	17. Chapter 15: Things Get Crazy

***Outside the Facility, near the crumbled ruins***

The temple chamber where Crazy hand is residing wasn't far from the Facility, but yet the area itself does separate itself from the high-tech building believing you have found an ancient ruin in an exotic, far away land.

The six fighters that volunteered to retrieve Crazy Hand entered the stone chamber and across the room, there was indeed a large tomb door with a large circle carved on the stone door.

"Well, there's the door Master Hand said Crazy Hand will be," Commented the Pokemon Trainer.

"Yes, now let's see if the Ancient Creator words were true," Zeus claimed before sending a huge electrical blast at the tomb door, the blast of the attack smoke to erupt from the powerful contact on the door.

The God stopped his attack, the smoke started to clear, the evidence of his lightning strike left a burnt scar on the centre of the tomb door.

Nothing happened, until the fighters realised the damage on the tomb door was slowly healing itself.

"So the giant hand was telling the truth," Nathan said out loud while watching the door healing itself back to it's original state, the way the fighters found it when they entered the room.

"Okay, now what?" Questioned Toon Link.

"I believe Master Hand said something about making the Smash Symbol perfect, if we want to release Crazy Hand," Answered Nathan in his thinking posture.

All of them were trying to figure out how were they going to create the Smash symbol on the tomb door until Nathan made a suggestion.

"We can't use Zeus' thunder, it will be too jaggered and we'll be here all day to trying to make the symbol with lightning. Does anybody have a strong blades that can at least make a clean cut on rocks?"

"My Master Sword can make a sword cut on rocks, but it can't slice through the," Toon Link answered.

"Well we're not trying to cut through the stone door just strong enough to make the Smash Symbol, so it good enough," assured the treasure hunter.

"Poyo!" Kirby enthusiastically announced while holding his Final Cutter sword.

"Can that leave sword marks on rocks?" Questioned Nathan, only because the treasure hunter has never seen Kirby's fighting style.

"Poy!" the pink puffball chirped in confirmation.

"Alright then, how are we going to do this?" Nathan pondered, they had the equipment but how were they going to make the symbol.

"Kirby can fly up above the circle and slash down to create the vertical line, while Toon Link rides on Charizard making the horizontal line of the symbol." Red announced.

"That sounds like a plan, you ready?"

The Smashers gave Nathan a nod. "Alright go it and make sure it's right," commanded Nathan while the Smashers went closer to the door.

"Wow. You thought things through. How to make the Smash Symbol just right. I must say I'm impressed," Sly smirked at Nathan.

"Well this isn't my first time uncovering hidden door ways," replied Nathan feeling a little cocky.

With the Smashers, Red reached the side of his belt for the Pokemon he needed right now.

"Go!" Red announced when he threw a Pokeball in the air. It popped open with a blue light and formed Charizard.

"Okay, Charizard you and Toon Link need to go to the far side of the temple room and you need to fly and carry him across the room slowly and near the wall so he will be able to make a horizontal line of the Smash symbol. This is really important, did you understand?"

"Rar Rawr," The fire type nodded before grabbing Toon Link and placing the young cat-like-eyed Hylian on his back and went to the far left side of the room.

While Red, and Toon Link where getting ready, Kirby sucked in a big breath and hold it in before jumping and flapping his short stubby arms and to 'fly' above the circle on the large tomb door.

"Okay you guys ready?! Shouted Red making sure Toon Link and Kirby heard.

"Poyo!" Kirby quickly said before sucking in his breath and continued flapping.

"I'm ready to go Red, just say when," Toon Link shouted back.

Red sighed, trying to calm himself down before getting prepared.

"Alright…let's make the first try count…GO!"

Charizard started to slowly fly through the room, making sure he's in the right position so Toon Link will be able to make the horizontal slice.

Toon Link got his Master Sword and place the pointed end of his sword on the tomb door, while Charizard carried him while he horizontally sliced the door.

Kirby got his Final Cutter sword flipped forward in mid air before performing his attack that he occasionally does with his sword and stabbed the curved blade part of the sword creating the vertical line of the Smash symbol.

Both swordsmen watched carefully until they reached the other part of the circle and when both blades made contact with the circle's edge they quickly withdrew their swords and they both joined Red and the All-Stars back in the centre of the room.

When they regrouped they were looking at the tomb door in a fair distance. They made lines of the Smash symbol perfectly…yet nothing happened.

"Is it wrong?" Nathan wondered since nothing was happening.

But, the crossed cut lines glowed white making the circle glow as well. The tomb door started to slowly rise up, opening the entrance to it's chamber.

When the door was fully opened it was pitch black they couldn't see what was in the other chamber room. And it was quiet, a little too quiet for a chamber room that was supposed to contain a powerful being called the 'Ancient Destroyer,'

"Should we go in?" Suggested Sly.

The small group nodded in agreement, before…

"Mwhahahahahahaha!" A crazed maniacal laugh came out from the opened chamber and echoed around the room the fighters were in. Everyone cautiously prepared themselves.

"Time for some fun," The wicked voice proclaimed. Before a giant white gloved fist came launching out of the dark room.

The fighters saw this and quickly jumped out of the way, separating in three groups in order to dodge the large foe's attack.

The large offending hand made a U-Turn and ferociously sped directly for Zeus and Kirby.

"FEEL THE MIGHT OF MY POWER ANCIENT DESTROYER!" Boisterously proclaimed Zeus before sending a lightning charge attack at Crazy Hand.

But Crazy Hand charged through the lightning just like just like a sword cutting through long grass blades.

Zeus was shocked. Never in his immortal life has he witnessed a being took on his attacks as if it was nothing.

The God of Thunder and Lightning was still stunned when the enemy hand powerfully punched Zeus, sending the God flying to the opposite side of the room and the impact on wall caused some rubble to fall on top of the God.

Kirby quickly got out his Final Cutter sword once more taking advantage of the situation since Crazy Hand was close to him.

But Crazy Hand saw this and swiftly caught Kirby in his grasp and slammed the pink puffball at a near by wall.

When Crazy Hand floated off the wall Kirby fell down to the ground. No blood was seen but the Star Warrior was clearly unconscious.

Since Crazy Hand wasn't facing them. Toon Link was still on Charizard and the dragon flew them both the offending hand.

The Ancient Destroyer turned and saw this upcoming attack and floated up, dodging them before forcefully smacking them to the ground.

"CHARIZARD! TOON LINK!" Red shouted in concern after witnessing his Fire/Flying Pokemon and his young friend get hurt but the strong deity.

Charizard struggled to get up, but the moment it noticed Toon Link, one of Red's and also his friends, unconscious on the ground near him. Charizard furiously roared and flew straight back at Crazy Hand.

The Ancient Destroyer saw this and readied his position and powerfully back-handed the orange dragon-like Pokemon towards the remaining fighters.

Sly quickly jumped of the way and Charizard collided with Red and Nathan.

Charizard was unconscious due to Crazy Hand's powerful strike, it effectively pinned both Red and Nathan to the ground. Nathan tried to struggle free while Red was trying to get Charizard's Pokeball and return him in to get the Pokemon off of him and Nathan and let Charizard rest.

It was Sly against Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand charged to grab the anthro racoon, but Sly jumped out of the way to perform a counter attack, but with one flick movement the senile hand trapped the thieving racoon in his grasp.

"Oh, I live plush toy, let's see if I can make it squeak," the Ancient Destroyer claimed before slowly binding Sly in his grasp.

"AH!…NO!…CRAZY HAND…PLEASE!…STOP!" The racoon shouted between breathes, his insides being painfully crushed together.

"And why should I, you little scavenger?" the deranged hand negotiated and constricted Sly a little harder.

"BE…BECAUSE!…YOUR BROTHER!…MASTER HAND!…HE SENT US!…HE NEEDS YOU!" Sly yelled trying to explain to his attacker and starting to feel a little dizzy due to losing oxygen in his body.

"MASTER HAND!" Crazy Hand yelled shockingly.

Due to the hand's personality change, Crazy Hand dropped Sly, the anthro racoon managed to stumbly land on his feet and is desperately breathing in air.

"My brother! What's wrong with him? Where is he?!" Frantically ranted Crazy Hand, completely very different from his violent persona.

"He's in the… Facility…Medical Ward," the tired racoon gasped, slowing down his breathes.

And with that the giant hand zoomed out of the ruins, leaving the fighters.

Red managed to reach his pockets and got Charizard's Pokeball and returned the unconscious dragon to it's resting place, off of him and Nathan.

Zeus emerged from the rubble he was buried in along with Toon Link and Kirby regaining consciousness from the place they were knocked out. All of them noticing that Crazy Hand wasn't in the room with them.

"Where is the Ancient Destroyer? Is he out causing mayhem to others?" Questioned Zeus.

"No, I told him about Master Hand, and he changed out of his violent state and went looking for his brother," Sly Cooper answered while getting up, recovered from crushing from Crazy Hand.

"Well at least we didn't have to drag him back. Maybe we should head back as well," Nathan spoke while heading out, not really waiting for anyone to answer.

Nobody objected anyway before the left the tomb and back to the pathway to the Facility.

* * *

Back at the Facility: Medical Room

The occupants in the room were waiting patient for the others to return with Crazy Hand, until the automatic doors in the medical room opened and revealed the said deranged hand.

The Smashers couldn't help themselves to be on alert from Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand went straight to his brother.

"Brother! Are you alright?! Crazy Hand shouted in concern for his brother.

"I'm fine brother, just a little weak," Master Hand soothingly replied, trying to calm down his brother.

"If you don't mind, maybe you could share some of your energy with me?"

"Of course brother," Crazy Hand confirmed before lifting his brother up.

Both hands grasped each other, before Crazy Hand glowed white and some of the glow transferred to Master Hand.

The Smashers in the medical room can see the visible wounds on Master Hand were slowly healing up.

When the healing process between the two deity hands were finished the two brothers let go of each other and faced each one another while levitating.

"Brother, who has done this to you?" Crazy Hand couldn't help ask.

Master Hand dropped the strength he was putting on his fingers, letting them hang down while looking remorseful.

"A mistake we should have personally stopped making animate a long time ago,"


	18. Chapter 16: Polygon Truths

"Mistake? Which mistake? Brother you always thoroughly think things through. What mistake could have done this to you?" Questionly ranted Crazy Hand, who was very concerned for his brother.

"The Polygons," The now healed Master Hand grimly answered.

"Really? How?" The Ancient Destroyer persisted with his interrogation.

"I'll explain things later, right now we need to go to the Training Room," The Ancient Creator said before hovering out of the medical ward.

The smashers in the ward and Crazy Hand followed Master Hand down a level where they saw Mr. Game & Watch near a control panel with four different coloured robots.

"Mr. Game & Watch, could you activate the facility's audio transmitter? I would like to send a message throughout the facility," told Master Hand.

The 2D man obliged and pressed a button the control panel and beeped while giving a thumbs up, indicating that Master Hand can speak his message.

"Attention all fighters. Please make your way down to the Training Room on the level below, we need to discuss a few things concerning about Poly-Tabuu. Smashers could you guide our comrades from the other dimension if they are having trouble?" Announced Master Hand

As he spoke, his message was transmitted throughout the Facility's Speaker Phones reaching the ears of every available fighter.

It took a while, but the fighters started filing in the Training Room, mostly in pairs because some of the Smashers were leading the All-Stars.

Most of the fighters have entered the Training Room, they were waiting for the team that went to retrieve Crazy Hand to arrive.

The doors opened and revealed the small showed up in the room with the others.

Some of the other fighters gasped at the condition of them. They were battered and bruised, even Kratos couldn't resist to stare at Zeus and ponder if his father's state had something to do with Crazy Hand.

"Well brother, you certainly put a number on them," bewildingly stated Master Hand.

"I didn't mean to brother, it was my other self," remorsefully sighed Crazy Hand.

"I understand brother," Master Hand tried to reassure, before turning to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Mr. Game & Watch, could you go to the storage room and grab some Maxim Tomatoes?"

The 2D digital man beeped and pressed another button on the control panel and a door on the right side of the room slide opened.

Mr. Game & Watch walked in and came back out carrying six big red tomatoes with a black 'M' on them. He gave one to every fighter that went to get Crazy Hand.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Questioned Nathan, giving his Maxim Tomato a critical examination.

"You eat them. It'll replenish your health and heal minor wounds," Red explained while getting Charizard out of it's Pokeball to feed him.

Nathan, Sly and Zeus looked a bit sceptical at first, until they saw Kirby joyfully gulped down his tomato and a ring of energy surrounded the puffball and his bruises and wounds were rapidly healing before their eyes.

They took a bite from their Maxim Tomato and noticed a smaller ring of energy around and healed some of their bruises.

Each member finished their tomato and were longer scared and felt like they've never taken a hard hit from Crazy Hand.

"Whoa, I feel better already," Sly outstandingly announced.

"Ha, Ha. It's purpose is to heal, but now we must continue with the topic in hand," Master Hand chuckled a bit before turning to his authoritative demeanour.

"This is my brother I've been telling you about, Crazy Hand," The Ancient Creator gestures to his brother.

The All-Stars made a mental note that Master Hand is right-handed and Crazy Hand is left-handed.

"Before the first Smash Tournament, my brother and I created the Polygon team, as hazards for the Smashers during the tournament, I gave the Polygons their body structure and consciousness while my brother gave them powers and an ambitious nature so they will be more determined to stop the Smashers,"

"When the tournament ended, my brother had a better idea for hazards to stop the next group of Smashers in the next tournament he wanted computerized fighters that we can change their appearance and fighting style with technology instead of using our own powers to edit them and we would've called the 'Wireframes,' but firstly we had to take back the life we gave to the Polygon Team,"

"I was opened to the idea at first, but Crazy Hand was in his 'other' personality wanted to kill them for fun. With much reasoning I manage to snap Crazy Hand out of his 'other' persona, we couldn't bring it to ourselves to destroy the Polygons or take away the life we gave them, so…" The giant right hand stopped during his explanation.

"So…?" Mario insisted to make Master Hand continue. "We opened an unknown void for the Polygons, it took a lot out of both of me and Crazy Hand, because we wanted to make absolute sure nobody would bother them and they could live peacefully," Finished Master Hand.

**"YOU FOOLS!"**

Someone shouted among the fighter. The group cleared a path and everyone was facing Lucario. The blue jackal Pokemon walked towards the hands.

"Your intentions for the Polygons were good, but the decision you made for them is bad! You made a life form with a conscious and emotions, created by the unspeakable power you both wield! And you thought is was wise to **STRAND** and **ABONDON** them!" furiously explained Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon held up the purple crystal shard. "As a wielder of aura, I can sense emotions. This crystal shard is a part of Poly-Tabuu therefore a part of Polygon-Man,"

"It's corrupted with sadness, neglection, depression, and vengeance. With these emotions combined together it would make anyone crazy for the lust of revenge, all of the Polygons must've felt this way and combined together to form this 'Polygon-Man,' a strong deity with the energy infused with both deity hands. And during his isolation came up with his own skills,"

"But since the first Smash Tournament was so long ago and blinded for his thirst of revenge, he just lured any fighter that reminded him of the Smashers to subspace in order to destroy them," Clarified Lucario.

"I know, we now see the error of that mistake," remorsefully sighed Master Hand.

Mario stepped forward. "Master Hand-a, I thought you-a only had the ability to-a travel between diff-a-rent un-a-verses, not diff-a-rent dimensions subspace?" Mario explained what was in his mind when he noticed a few faults.

"Yes, alone I can only travel and open portals to different universes in this dimensions, but with my we can open portals to subspace or a different dimension," replied Master Hand before looking a little ashamed.

But we can't control where it opens to, it's really a wildcard,"

Most of the fighters sighed in disappointment, but not directly at the two deity hands.

"Sigh,' We could've had an advantage with a sneak attack," Nariko explained out loud.

Everybody looked a little downcast before Crazy Hand floated near Lucario.

"But maybe we could use this?" Ancient Destroyer started to say before gently taking the crystal off of Lucario's paw.

"We can try to open to open a portal to subspace with this shard? If Polygon-Man gained the skill to open ways in and out of subspace during his isolation, we can absorb the energy in here and use it to trace Poly-Tabuu in subspace. This power does partly belong to me and my brother," Theorised Crazy Hand

"Well we don't want Poly-Tabuu to invade us since he's got the upper hand. This is our chance to infiltrate subspace and surprise attack him. Give it a shot," answered Link.

Crazy Hand placed the crystal shard on the ground and he and Master Hand focused to absorb the crystal's energy.

Nothing happened for a while, until purples lightning stuck out the corrupted shard and electrocuted both Crazy Hand and Master Hand.

Both hands were being shocked by the dark energy but both hands stayed levitating in the air, absorbing the energy and withstanding the shard's corrupting powers.

Both Smashers and All-Stars could only watch witnessing the pain that both hands were experiencing, thinking it would go on forever.

However the shard turned blue and stopped producing the dark energy.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand stopped absorbing the crystal's power, since the pain they both suffered stopped, the both of them were completely fine like they were before they absorbed the shard.

Crazy Hand picked up the crystal once more before offering it back to Lucario.

"Here Lucario, you understand this shard more than us, I believe it would be wise for you to handle it,"

The Fighting/Steel Type Pokemon was about to take the shard back until Red came over.

"Lucario, we're going to need to focus fighting against Poly-Tabuu. You shouldn't be holding that thing in your paws. Here," The Pokemon Trainer reached his backpack and pulled out a black sash.

"It's a Black Belt, it will hold your shard as well as boosting your fighting type moves," Red explained while tying the belt around the shard before helping Lucario put the belt on.

"Before we attempt to make a portal to subspace, is there any last questions?" Asked Master Hand.

"Yes, what does Poly-Tabuu wan with your robot friend, R.O.B. if I correctly remembered his name?" Ratchet couldn't help but ask in sympathy, of all the times he's been separated from Clank and knowing some of the Smashers think of R.O.B as their friend.

"Remember when Ganondorf explained that R.O.B an his family were captured tom make subspace containers? R.O.B. was the robot that stored the information to design the containers in his robotic mind. But don't worry, after Tabuu's first defeat. R.O.B. was more than happy to delete those designs," Told Master Hand.

"Okay, then what are those?" Emmett blandly gestures towards the four different coloured robots.

"Those are the Wireframes, since are can edit them through computerization, they stay here as training combat robots," Master Hand begun explaining.

"We only had two that were based on Captain Falcon and Zelda, but we added two more that are based on Mario and Kirby. With some help from R.O.B and Mr. Game & Watch, we gave them armour to make them more tougher and agile, we know call them 'Alloys,' I thought they can help us fight the Poly-Bugs while we handle Poly-Tabuu," proudly presented Master Hand.

"Hahaha! Last time I checked, Poly-Tabuu can create hundreds of minions with crystal dust, I don't think four mere robots can handle hundreds of Poly-Bugs" Heihachi wickedly boasted.

Master Hand couldn't help chuckle a bit.

"We don't just have these four, they're only here to show the different Alloy's. Mr. Game & Watch, show him,"

"Beep!" Mr. Game & Watch affirmed before pressing a button on the control panel once more.

The large wall behind the Ancient Creator and the Ancient Destroyer started elevating up and revealed fifty of each different coloured Alloy. Equalling to two-hundred Alloy's

"Okay brother, let's try and open a way to subspace,"

The two deity hand brothers got close to each other and concentrated using the energy they've obtained from the shard.


	19. Chapter 17: Charging Through Subspace

The two deity hands were still levitating in the Training room. Their giant finger stretched out, trying to channel the power they absorbed from the purple crystal shard that Poly-Tabuu used to control Young Link.

Their positions have been the same for a decent amount of time, that both Smashers and All-Stars fighters have begun to lose hope.

But bursts of purple lightning erupted from the finger tips of both the Ancient Creator and the Ancient Destroyer.

The electricity from both hands collided together and formed a small purple wormhole.

Both hands were struggling to keep the wormhole still, as it kept jerking around, rebelling to open, but they stayed steady on making the wormhole bigger and less hazardous.

The void was just as large as the Training Room form floor to ceiling. And with a lot of focus, both giant hands made the void stable and safe in order to travel through it.

Both hands stooped their lightning strikes and the portal remained where it is.

"Okay the entry to subspace in now safe to cross," Master Hand exhaustingly sighed due to focusing a new power he never used before.

"Smashers maybe you should lead, this is still the same subspace you've had entered before. Hopefully Poly-Tabuu didn't have time to manipulate his home,"

The Smashers nodded in agreement and started to walk through the portal first, then the All-Stars went filing in after them, next the Alloy's followed like loyal guards and lastly both Master Hand and Crazy Hand went in after they regained themselves back to health.

* * *

***Subspace: Super Smash Bros Universe - Entrance***

The entrance to Subspace was all too familiar to the Smashers as they returned to the small peak they remembered setting foot onto the first time they infiltrated the subspace domain from Tabuu's first attempt to take over the Smash Universe.

However the All-Stars stare at awe. The Smashers subspace was very different to their own, back in their dimension. It was more violent looking with the subspace clouds sparking purple lightning like a vicious thunderstorm.

"Follow me, everyone! I'll lead you to Poly-Tabuu!" Young Link announced before taking the lead.

Nobody objected to the idea that a child is leading them, due to the fact Young Link is the only one that has recently been in subspace, but Link and Zelda kept close to the young Hylian.

The Smashers arrived in an all too familiar location in subspace, but on top of the stairwell there was a large blue swirling vortex instead of orbs containing outer world locations of the Smash Universe.

"That will lead us straight to Poly-Tabuu, let's go!" Young Link answered after seeing the confused look on the fighters.

All the fighters, the Alloy army and the two deity hands advanced towards the large blue portal, but then like an active volcano, purple crystalline dust erupted from the wormhole. The dust landed on the subspace floor and grew into various subspace enemies and blocking the way to the stairwell.

"Subspace is both Tabuu and Polygon-Man's domain, they must've sensed us when we opened a way in. Master Hand theorised before turning very serious.

"Everyone, this is why I brought the Alloy's with us. They'll deal with the polygon minions,"

"Alloy's Assemble!" The Alloy's lined up with the Smashers and All-Stars.

"Fighters Get ready! Our battle is with Poly-Tabuu. You'll go through the polygon army an head directly to the wormhole!" Master Hand ordered in his authorities manner.

Smashers, All-Stars and Alloys prepared a stance that will make them ready to run and fight.

"CHARGE!"

The Smashers, All-Stars and Alloys ran straight forward at the offending subspace army. The enemies mimicked their charge as well.

Chaos has begun.

The Alloys and Polygons collided against one another and begun their ruthless fight.

Alloy' broke the Polygons causing them to crumble and the Polygons ripped apart the Alloys.

The Smashers and All-Stars fought their way their way through the subspace army, shattering any Polygon's that got in their way.

Wario merely go out his motorcycle and stormed through the enemy army, running over Polygons that got in his path.

Some Smashers were using their moves to swiftly help their team that were having trouble with the Polygons they came across. Like Sonic with his Spin Dash, Jigglypuff using Rollout and Yoshi performing his Egg Roll attack.

* * *

Little Sister was trying to keep up with Big Daddy while he ruthlessly crushed any polygons that got near them, but she tripped and now was surrounded by Bytans. Big Daddy tried to reach her but was stopped by two Autolances. In fear Little Sister couldn't help but curl in a ball.

"LITTLE SISTER!" A young voice cried out.

Nana rushed in and smashed a few of the Bytans. The hand she wasn't using to carry her mallet was holding white rope.

The female Ice Climber forcefully tugged the rope and Pop was pulled in. When her brother was close they performed their Squall Hammer move and destroyed the Bytans surrounding Little Sister.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Nana as she grabbed Little Sister's hand and went back to Big Daddy who was done with the Poly-Autolances and ran for the blue vortex.

* * *

A crystal Spaak swooped down from the air and rammed to Cole McGrath's gut and knocked him to the ground. Cole quickly got up and sent an electrical shot at it, but the Spaak absorbed it with it's telsa coils and a lightning strike that pushed Cole back.

Cole was looking at the Spaak in frustration, trying to think of a way to defeat it.

"PIKA PI!"

Cole shot his head to where he heard the noise. Pikachu was sparking electricity out of his cheeks before sending a Thunder attack towards Cole.

Cole quickly got his adapter and absorbed the electric attack. Cole focused his power with Pikachu's attack before sending a thunder charge at the Spaak.

The Spaak drained the attack, but it was too much for it to handle and it exploded.

The Electric Mouse Pokemon scampered his way to Cole.

"Thanks for the help Pikachu. Come on, we need to reach the others," Cole shortly said, giving Pikachu's head a quick tousle before the both headed for the stairwell.

* * *

Snake encountered a bit of trouble with four Poly-Primids that closely crowded him. Snake was face to face with one of the Primids while the others were close to his left and right side while the last one was behind him.

He came up with a plan, until the Primid in front of him suddenly had a sword come out through his chest.

Electricity sparked from the sword and electrocuted the Primid making him disintegrate.

When the Primid finished crumbling it revealed that it was Raiden that defeated it.

"I suggest you get down," Raiden blandly said to Snake.

Snake got the message and quickly ducked down, while Raiden swung his still electrocuted sword and beheaded the remaining Primids that were around Snake causing shatter to pieces making them defeated.

"You owe me one," Playfully smirked Raiden at his friend.

Snake gave him a cocky smile.

"Do I?"

Snake got out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it towards Raiden.

Raiden smoothly slid to the side and the grenade was swallowed up an Armank's dragon mouth-like claw causing it to implode and destroying it.

"Now we're even," Smirked Snake, before he and Raiden made their way to the portal.

* * *

Isaac was using his hover boots to skate through the army, but staying close, helping any of his fellow fighters destroy any Poly-Bugs.

He didn't even noticed a

Floow appeared out of thin air behind him until he turned around and was shocked of it's sudden appearenace.

But a orange plasma whip

came from the side and horizontally sliced through the crystal Floow causing it to break down and be done with it.

"I told you I can manage just fine without my power-suit," confidently stated Samus in a 'I told you so' manner.

Isaac gave a quick solute with two fingers to show his gratitude before they both went towards the stairwell.

* * *

"Why won't you die!" Angrily snapped Colonel Radec while rapidly firing shots at a crystal Shaydas.

Like all Shaydas, they're fast, able to endure hits and a bit difficult to knock out.

The Poly-Shaydas Radec was fighting took a swipe at the colonel with one of it's dual swords, which caused Radec to kneel down from the hit.

The Shaydas was about to attack again until a blue energy sphere made contact with it's red core causing the enemy to explode.

Radec looked back to where the attack came from on saw Lucario.

"Despite, what your intentions may be. All of us are in this together and we have a common foe to defeat," sternly replied the Aura Pokemon before holding out a paw.

Radec looked at Lucario and his paw before reluctantly accepting the help up.

* * *

All of the Smashers and All-Stars made their way to the top if the stairwell near the swirling blue portal, where they re-encountered Wario.

"What took you-a so-a long?" Taunted the yellow motorcycle plumber.

"The Sub-a-space army that's-a down there-a was holding us-a back, no thanks-a to you-a!" Snapped Mario.

The two rivals would've started an argument but aerial Poly-Bugs were seen flying close to them, but they've never reached them, since Master Hand and Crazy Hand came in and fired lasers out of their finger tips and shattered the incoming flying force.

"Great you're here! Now Poly-Tabuu won't know what hit him when he fights all of us!" Enthusiastically declared Sonic on the arrival of both Deity Hands.

However Master Hand was more focused on the war between both Poly-Bugs and Alloys.

"Not yet," he muttered out-loud though some of the fighters heard this.

"What?" Luigi questioned, when he heard the giant right hand softly spoke.

"I can't go just yet," The Ancient Creator said more clearly and loud which was heard by all the fighters.

"WHAT! WHY?! WHAT COULD BE MORE POSSIBLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN POLY-TABUU?!" Angrily roared Bowser with a bit of fire spitting out of his mouth due to his temper.

"Them," Mater Hand pointed at the war that was still raging on.

"It's because we've abandon the Polygons we got into this mess, I will not make that mistake again with the Alloy's. I need to stay here and help them, be there for them,"

"Despite they were computerized creations they shouldn't just be cast aside as if they are nothing but mere tools." Master Hand explained before turning to the fighters.

"And besides Poly-Tabuu will be expecting all of us to face him. If you distract him, he won't know when Crazy Hand and I will be coming and do a surprise attack."

All the fighters now knew why Master Hand wanted to stay back. He didn't want to repeat the same errors he did in the past and if they get Poly-Tabuu's attention for a while, the two giant hands can perform a proper sneak attack instead of jumping into the battle,"

"Alrighty then! We'll deal with Poly-Tabuu. Everyone, lets-a go!" Mario declared.

"WAIT!" Young Link yelled before Mario jumped in.

"Mewtwo used his Psychic abilities and levitated us in the wormhole into the other dimension. I think it'll be too risky just to jump in." The young Hylian tried to reason.

"The kid's got a point. It was only by chance I stumbled upon your universe," agreed Snake while putting in his past experience.

"WELL YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING SOON CAUSE WE GOT COMPANY!"

The group heard Daxter yelled and saw him on Jak's shoulder while he and some other fighters in the back of the group fend off some Poly-bugs that tried to fight them in the stairwell.

Kratos immediately faced his father.

"Zeus, you have the ability to warp all of us straight to Poly-Tabuu. I suggest you do it," calmly demanded Kratos, because right now they needed his father's power.

"I tried the moment we've entered this dimension Kratos. But there is an unholy power that's preventing me to do so," sternly replied the God of Thunder.

"No! That's because you were trying to travel between one dimension to another. Even powers as great as yours there are some limits. If you knew about our subspace earlier you could've warped to subspace then back to your dimension because of this portal! Try and focus finding Poly-Tabuu now!" Crazy Hand shouted, because he was too busy with a couple of Armights that surrounded him in the air.

While Zeus concentrated finding Poly-Tabuu's power both deity hands and the fighters fought off any Poly-Bugs that made their way near them.

Then suddenly Zeus opened his eyes and the gleamed.

"I found the false God! Fighters be near! I will transfer all of us to the foe!" Zeus proclaimed.

Everyone crowded around Zeus, but not close enough for physical contact against each other and the God blinded them with a white light and they all vanished from the stairwell.

While they disappeared Master Hand and Crazy Hand remained making sure no Poly-Bugs went in the wormhole and helped the Alloys defeat the remaining crystal minions.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter short guys. But this week I had to prepare Father's Day in my household, make reservations, buy then wrap up presents and spend a lot of time with dad for the day. And not mention his birhtday is in 2 weeks time so I had to repeat some of the stuff I already mentioned (I typed this during the week and dad wanted a little break so I'm posting it now**

**Maybe if I have some time later on I'll add more Smashers and All-Stars team-ups.**

**I really wanted to do a Spike and Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong team up. Because of the cliche idea that Spike will know that not all monkeys are evil**

**If you have some other Smashers and All-Stars team-ups feel free to mention them I might consider them**

**Happy Fathers Day! (Despite the propability that a dad would be reading a fanfic)**


	20. Chapter 18: A Blast form the Past

**Subspace: Between the All-stars and Super Smash Bros Dimensions**

A flash of white light warp the Smashers and All-Stars in a stage made up of blue, crystalline tiles and prisms.

To Snake, Young Link and the All-Stars, they immediately knew where they are, but they noticed some slight changes.

"Look at the sky! It's blue on one side and purple on the other!" Exclaimed Princess Plump, getting everyone to look up.

To every fighter it was an astonishing sight that two dimensions of subspace are connected to each other. However, Young Link's attention was on the stage they were standing on.

"The place is more wider than I remember. You can fit the village in the Kokiri Forest in here," Young Link told out-loud still examining the area.

"The kid's right. The place is definitely larger than it was the last time we came here." Emmett claimed agreeing with boy

"Mwhahahahaha, ahahahahahaha," A maniacal but yet calmed laugh echoed in the stage surrounding the fighters ears.

Both Smashers and All-Stars immediately prepared themselves being on guard, ready for their for to appear.

From the edge of the stage a purple blur emerged and flew straight to the centre of the stage, still levitating in the air.

The being opened it's wings and revealed the fierce Poly-Tabuu.

"Hahahahahaha. Hello there my fellow enemies," Maliciously chided the fused deity.

"I expanded my home with a few more hexagon tiles and moved it between the subspace tunnel of both dimensions, for our last moments together," Poly-Tabuu pretended to be heart-broken while he taunted them.

"I choose this location for our last battle. If I'm going to be the ruler of both dimensions, I may as well have a location between the two. But,"

Poly-Tabuu stopped boasting and changed the subject.

"I believe this is yours?" Poly-Tabuu summoned a Chain of Light but dangling at the end piece was a very injured R.O.B being restrained by the chain.

"R.O.B!" Peach couldn't help but screech at looking at the robots condition.

"Yes, I had a little 'talk' with your robot friend, to figure how to remake the capsules so they can contain the subspace clouds and cross them over through the portal to the outer worlds where I use their explosion to absorb the outer world once more. But to my frustration R.O.B already deleted out of his computer brain. So just like any other broken toy, he's just…"

While Poly-Tabuu was saying this he moved his arm, the Chain of Light followed it's movement along with R.O.B before the fused deity swung his arm downward.

"USELESS!"

The end of the whip let go of R.O.B and the poor injured robot made contact with the floor. And due with the forceful collision, parts of R.O.B's body broke off him.

To some of the Smashers and All-Stars it appeared this was happening in slow motion while they gasped, witnessing one of their allies has just been brutally broken by Poly-Tabuu.

When pieces of R.O.B made landed on the subspace floor, Mr. Game & Watch grabbed R.O.B's head who's his eye lens were closed shut.

Sonic snapped out of his shocked state and swiftly picked up the remaining parts of R.O.B's body and reunited with Mr. Game & Watch.

"R.O.B! R.O.B! Oh man, come on buddy wake up!" Sonic frantically trying to get a response from the demolished robot.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Mr. Game & Watch was making noises out of concern for his friend as well, hoping he's still functioning.

The eye lens of R.O.B's head opened but only wide enough to make him indicate that he's exhausted.

"Sonic…Mr…Game &…Watch," The robot spoke very weakly.

"Let that be a demonstration on what you will all turn out to be when you challenge my power," arrogantly announced Poly-Tabuu, absolutely adoring the devastated looks on some of the fighters face when they pitied R.O.B.

Mario's head immediately shot at Poly-Tabuu's direction.

"You know-a very well-a, that half-a of your-a power is-a actually your-a own! And that half-a is Tabuu's!" Snapped Mario.

"And what do you mean by that!" Venomously countered the purple crystal deity.

"It means we know your little secret!" Proclaimed Kratos looking determined as he stood by Mario.

"We know that a merged beings of two of our enemies. Tabuu and Polygon-Man. And we also know that Polygon-Man is nothing more than the 'Polygons' creations of both the Ancient Creator and the Ancient Destroyer!"

After Kratos has said their discovery.

Poly-Tabuu became still.

* * *

_***Poly-Tabuu Inner Mind***_

_Polygon-Man was still staring at the fighters in shock._

_Due to this neither Polygon-Man and Tabuu weren't in sync to control their converged body._

_Not really caring for this new information regarding to his partner, Tabuu was getting fed up with Polygon-Man's long pause._

_"Get a hold of yourself Polygon-Man! We need to focus on getting rid of our enemies once and for all!" The blue codec man frustratingly said in annoyance._

_But the giant crystal head was too distracted with a sudden memory that reveals his origins._

* * *

_[Polygon-Man's Flashback]_

_After the first Smash Tournament our masters that were two giant hands gathered all of us Polygons._

_We were separated back then and we looked like purple crystal versions of the fighters we had to fight in the tournament._

_The left hand master who was insane was talking to our right hand master his brother._

_The left hand master talked about getting rid of us for 'something new,' the right hand master looked at us then agreed with him._

_Then the insane master talked about killing us for fun! But our other master debated against his brother until he changed into a less sinister personality and they both settled into an agreement._

_They both focused a small, black wormhole just our size. It took a lot of both our masters._

_"Get in, your free now, you'll live a safer life now," The right hand tiredly sighed assuring us._

_Like the loyal, oblivious minions we were, we believed him and filed in the wormhole._

_When all of us were in, the wormhole that our masters opened for us closed._

_We waited for their return, believing they would comeback for us._

_But time past and eventually we forgot about the fighters that we took the form of and eventually we lost our hope that our masters will return._

_Why did they abandon us!_

_Did we do something wrong?_

_No! It couldn't be!_

_We were loyal minions that served them and they got rid of us as if we were nothing!_

_We stumbled across this isle that was made up of blue hexagon prisms embedded with a strange energy source._

_That source combined itself with the power given to us by our masters. And our hate for them fused all of us together._

_Turning we into me. Polygon-Man_

_I spent my time planning for my revenge developing new skills and powers._

_But I was so caught up with my training and having an unstable mind fuelled with rage and revenge. I soon forgot about who was preparing myself for._

_But that never my cravings on destroying the lives of others._

_But until today I remembered my purpose, with a few more bonuses._

* * *

**Okay guys I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm still preparing my dad's birthday party**

**And not to mention work decided to have on of those compulsory meetings where your forced to go and my hands had to be on the work sheet they provide you and finish every damn question.**

**And not to mention I'm completing a few deviantart requests**

**So I'm a bit stressed out and could only provide this for a chapter**

**But rest assured I WILL NOT be giving up on this story (It's close to finish anyway) and hopefully you guys know me enough by know if I make a short chapter the next one will be pretty suspenseful **

**Okay in this chapter I know it looks bad for R.O.B but I do not hate him, in fact I actually love R.O.B I just needed to spice this chapter up a bit. But R.O.B even in his condition will have his time to shine**


End file.
